Return, Redemption, Rescue
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: An old foe has risen again, stronger than ever. He has his focus and nothing will deter him from it. It will take the efforts of old and new to defeat him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Power Rangers fanfiction and I'm very happy to share it with everyone. This story is rated T for graphic descriptions of battles, death and injuries. I'm not one to write smut, so if you came here for that than you are in the wrong place. I have gotten the idea for this from many stories here on FFNET. To name a few authors (their story(ies) that gave me ideas are in parenthesis); Lilac Moon (Crimson Rising), Cranky Kong (Path of the Power), slytherensangel26 (Raising The Pterodactyl series), and many others.**

**I would like to thank my beta, slytherensangel26. She has helped me a lot with this, giving ideas and checking things to see if it flows or sounds cheesy. I recommend her stories, they are amazing! Especially the Raising the Pterodactyl series for Connor/Kira shippers, I'm addicted to the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Reefside, California**

**2012**

A young woman ran through the forest, her clothing torn from the branches and her bare feet were bleeding. Her back was torn and dripping blood, the stuff running down her legs. Her lip was split and she had a black eye. Her eyes had a scared and wild look to them as she tore through the trees, limping as she ran. She kept running until she reached a clearing. She leaned against a tree for a second as she laid her eyes on her destination, a house. A house that held the people who could help her, a house that held hope. The whole ordeal that had happened to her half an hour ago came at her like a brick.

_The young woman had come from her home over the small hill, having just witnessed the capture of her parents by hideously-smelly beings who left strange goo in their wake. They had just popped up out of nowhere,interrupting the family's board game that had just started as they held a family game night, a night that they had been waiting for since the the only child had come back for a visit._

_The creatures hadn't come through any doors or windows, just appeared around the room. The leader, who was probably the evil mastermind of the whole group, went after her as his minions took her defenseless parents. She had barely gotten outside when he grabbed her. She had put up a good fight, having learned a bit of Martial Arts, but that didn't stop him from hurting her. He had grabbed her wrist, slashing at her back a few times before slapping her for screaming. Afterward, he threw her down, laughing with an evil smirk on his grotesque face. Seconds after she landed on the ground, he threw a note down next to her and vanished. _

_A few seconds had passed before she struggled to her feet, immediately stuffing the note into her pocket. Once she got her bearings, she started towards her friend's house. She knew that he and their other friends would be there. They were having a "guys day", though they had called to ask if she wanted to join them. _

_She knew she had to get there, she would be safe and would have the help she needed. Pausing for a moment, she considered the best way to get there. She knew that if those things came back looking for her, the forest would be the best place to go, the street was too open. It was just by luck that both her backyard and his were connected by the forest and for that, she was grateful._

_She took a deep breath and started to walk. After a few yards into the trees she turned around and looked back at her house. Silent tears coursed down her face as the understanding of what had happened a few minutes before started to seep in. she wiped her eyes and turned back toward her destination. She started walking and then it turned into a run, she didn't stop until she saw the house she needed to go to._

Still staggering, she silently walked up to the door and knocked. She leaned against the door frame and waited for someone to answer. Finally, unable to hold back the torrent of tears and shock any longer, she gave into them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a ship in space...**

A menacing laugh rang out.

"You thought you got rid of me, rangers? You have no idea how wrong you were! White Ranger, your life is over!" The evil being laughed again as he started thinking about what the activities of the night would result. Pain, heartache, despair; all of which he reveled in. He grew more powerful when he knew he was causing chaos, it was his specialty.

He also knew there was a another being that grew powerful on those three things, an evil mastermind that was currently being fought by another ranger team. He hoped to find favor and an ally with that group. He had a lot of ideas and he wasn't afraid to use them. He wanted earth for the bad side and he would help those trying to get it.

He smirked as he left the control deck, the Ooze was back and no one would be able to stop him!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


	2. SOS and a Little History

**A/N: **This is an AU fic. I've changed the timeline so there is a five year break between PRIS and PRLG, I've also taken a few seasons out as well. I've taken SPD and RPM out, they might make an appearance later on. I've combined Samurai and Super Samurai into one year, If I put them in RPM will be in that year as well since they are a parallel dimension.

I want to thank slytherensangel26 for betaing this for me, it was a headache to figure out the timeline and she helped immensely.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**On a plant lightyears away**

**Year not available**

A brown haired man with glasses raised the microphone to his lips one last time.

"Code purple. Code purple. This is not a test." He sighed as he pushed the OFF button. He hoped that it went through and that he was on the right frequency. That was the fortieth time he had sent that message in five years. He knew that one of them had to have reached earth by now; he hoped it was in time.

Even though they had seen the comet destroy him, they all had a feeling of dread that Ivan Ooze wasn't gone for good. Now that inkling was true as the people on the planet Aquitar witnessed a ship on a course for earth passing by, bearing the tyrant that everyone thought to be gone. It was terrifying to the man as he sat there staring at the odd transmitter that he had been calling on. He was seriously worried about his friends, knowing that danger was coming, but there was nothing he could do but wait.

Billy Cranston got up and went over to the oddly shaped window and sighed as he looked up into the distorted sky from the bottom of the sea covered planet.

"Billy, we need to talk." A squeaky voice said from the doorway.

* * *

**NASADA**

**Year 2012**

Twenty-seven year old Justin Stewart parked his blue Ford F-150 4x4 pickup in the lot of a facility run by NASADA. He had gone to work there three years ago right after he had graduated from MIT with a masters degree in Astrobiology and Aerospace Engineering. He loved working there, but there was a more important thing that he was there for than a paying job.

When he was twelve he had an awesome adventure. He had become the blue Turbo Ranger and helped defeat the evil space pirate, Divatox. Divatox had taken their mentor, Zordon, and had escaped from the Turbo team into space. Justin helped by going to NASADA and getting the team onto a shuttle. He stayed behind for family and school reasons, but that didn't mean the rangers whereforgotten. He always thought about his friends and wondered how they were faring.

He had formed the idea when he had gone on his last mission as a ranger. Storm Blaster, his sentient car, had come for him when Astronema, had tried to capture it and another sentient car, Lighting Cruiser. Storm Blaster took him to the Space Rangers to help fight the evil princess and free the other car. While he was with the Space Rangers he had gotten to talk to Andros, the leader whom hailed from KO-35.

They'd talked about the serious lack of communication technology on Earth. It made Justin think about the original rangers and how Billy Cranston, his predecessor, was taken to another planet, Aquitar, to receive help for his aging problem. Billy had left a year before he had come on the scene, so Justin had only heard about him.

After he had been taken back to earth, Justin focused on his studies and started to plan his future. He was very happy when the Space Rangers had finally come back, a year after they left. They brought Andros along with them and he became the first foreigner from outside of earth, though only a few people knew about his past. He and Justin kept in touch and later they would create one of the greatest programs that NASADA ever had.

In 2001, three years before Justin graduated from college, Andros had come to him with a plan to make a space station that would connect the earth with other life supporting planets around them. It would be a space colony and he got the idea from his ever growing fascination with the Star Wars and Star Trek franchises. Since he used to actually live in space and knew that what was shown in those movies and TV shows were real, he wanted to make it known to the world. Justin agreed to help and that started Mission: Terra Venture.

They had finished the project in two years, thanks to Andros' connection to his home planet with NASADA's help. Terra Venture was up and running by mid 2003. People were shuttled to the space station and a month after it was opened it took off for unknown worlds. It wasn't until two months after not hearing anything from the colony that they started searching. Andros had his people on the look out and Justin, just starting up a intergalactic communication system, got in touch with Billy on Aquitar. Billy got back to him a month later because of the time difference and said that Aquitar sensors had not found them in their galaxy. A few more months and they had give up the colony as lost, the different governments of the world had come together and had decided to ask Andros to have his people come and alter everyone's minds so they would forget the mess that the Terra Venture project had made. Andros agreed and, with some exceptions, he and his people warped people's minds over the next couple months. The exceptions were Justin and the other past rangers. That was just a precaution, just in case Terra Venture was found and needed help, as some of the rangers still had powers.

It wasn't until the return of the Psycho Rangers, that Terra Venture was found. It was only then that Andros and his team learned that Leo's team had come across another dimension, got trapped, and were fighting a evil space pirate named Trakeena. The station couldn't receive or send out calls because of damage from attacks. It was by fate that the Lost Galaxy rangers came across their predecessors. When their pink ranger Kendrix died, Andros' sister, Karone took up the pink Quasar Saber and joined the team. After that Terra Venture kept in touch with KO-35, Andros and Justin were the only ones since the people of Earth no longer remembered the space station.

Terra Venture came back into Earth's knowledge after the Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue teamed up, but mostly remained between ranger teams and a few parts of the US government. It was after this that Justin got the idea to keep a log of ranger teams and their members with updated info on each individual, just in case there was a major problem and all rangers were needed. Andros helped with this and so did Billy.

Billy was the one who had the idea for creating a special 'Rangers Only' Division in NASADA. He came to talk to the US government personally and the government agreed with the terms he gave, one of them being a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. That policy made it so the division, while being acknowledged by the government, could never be taken over by the powers that be. They were their own entity.

Both Billy and Justin's ideas came into effect when Serpentera, a zord created by the nefarious Lord Zedd, was found on the moon by remaining generals of the defeated Machine Empire. While they were trying to reform the metal dragon, the government had informed Andros of movement on the moon and he went to investigate. After learning what was going on, he contacted Justin who then contacted the past and present red rangers.

With their combined efforts, both the remaining generals and the great metal dragon were destroyed.

Afterward the three men made it a priority to know about the villians and the teams who fought them. After the mission a year ago that Kira Ford, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hansen and Xander Bly went on for the Operation Overdrive team, all past ranger teams got their powers back. It was then that it was implemented that, should they need assistance, all the teams were on alert and could be called in the event of an emergency. The current team was named Samurai and they were on high alert because of a special mission with which the division was helping with. That was the mission Justin was working on at the moment.

As he walked through the doors of the facility, designated RI or Ranger Intelligence, he was immediately handed a note from the receptionist. He thanked her and headed for his office. Once Justin was in his office, he noted that the missive was from IC, or Intergalactic Communications department, figuring it was from Billy he opened it. The IC was like a telegraph, sending out frequencies through radio waves like SOS signals. So far, it was only used on Aquitar and KO-35 and there were interpreters on either side.

As Justin read and re-read the three sentences the note contained, he got paler and paler. Not wasting any time, he reached for the phone to call Andros. As he began to go through the address book containing all the ranger's phone numbers and physical addresses, Andros picked up.

Justin didn't bother to greet the man on the end before he blurted out the message.

"Andros, we've got trouble. Major trouble."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, constructive criticism is allowed but no flames please. If you don't like the plot, timeline or pairings than don't read it. If you have any ideas for later chapters than feel free to message me about them and I will take them into consideration, I'm happy to have help where needed. **


	3. Ranger Down and a Ranger Back

**A/N:** YAY! It's finally on here! My wifi tends to block this site for no reason, so with the knowledge of this problem I have posted the story in two other places. You can find where the story is also located on my profile. If I don't update in a week or more, go look in those places to see if I have updated there as it might have been my wifi acting up again.

I'm sorry for the slow progress of the story, I'm still working things out timeline and plot wise, it seems to change each day. :P I also want to apologize for the length of the chapters. Thankfully this one is much, MUCH longer and I hope I can keep adding more to each chapter. This chapter was 4 pages! I'm so proud of myself!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Reefside, California**

**Year 2012**

Dr. Thomas Oliver, PHD, was just getting in his car to go home when he heard someone call his name. It was the last day of school for the semester and he was happy that he didn't have to teach summer school as all his students had passed. He turned to see who it was and was happily surprised to see an old friend.

"Hey man! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, giving the guy a man hug, a very short hug with a slap on the back.

"Hey! Thought I would come for a visit. Decided to close up the dojo for a week or two and see what my friends are doing. You out for the summer?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I am. Got lucky, all my students passed so no Summer school for me." Tommy explained.

"Nice. So, how are your special students doing?" Tommy smiled at the way the guy worded it. The "special students" he was talking about were actually students that were also his team of rangers. He was the mentor and black ranger of the Dino Thunder Team. He had also been the leader of the Zeo and Mighty Morphin' teams as well as the Turbo team until the time came to hand over his powers to his chosen replacement. It hadn't been his choice to become a ranger but thanks to Rita Repulsa, he had been turned into the evil green ranger which nearly led to the total destruction of the Power Rangers. Thanks to the man standing in front of him, he had been turned good again. So far he had been four colors and had six different powers; he hoped this last stint was it.

"They are good, Jase. Since I last talked to you, which would have been three months ago, Trent is now in his last year at RISD and Ethan is about to graduate from MIT. Conner is still in Washington on a soccer scholarship and Kira...well, she is still trying to get out there. She is in New York and is still doing jingles for radio ads. I gave her Tanya's phone number, but I don't think they ever connected." Tommy said, leaning against his jeep. Jason smiled and clapped a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"If anyone can help Kira with a singing career, it will be Tanya." Jason agreed. "I'm only going by what you've told me, but if Kira has both the voice and talent with the guitar than she will go far. She also, by what you've told me, has great chemistry with the crowds and a good attitude to deal with everything that comes with having a singing career. I wouldn't worry about her."

"I know, but they are still my team, my kids, and I can't help but worry. I don't want them to find themselves in a bind at any moment. Before they left I told them that if they were in trouble and needed help that I was always here." Tommy sighed, running a hand through his short, spiky hair. Jason leaned against the car as well and both men were silent for a moment.

"You really don't have to worry about us, Dr. O." Another voice startled the two men who were both in deep thought. Tommy smiled, recognizing the voice. Both men turned to see three younger males walking toward them.

"Jason, This is Conner McKnight, your successor. Conner, this is Jason Lee Scott. This is also Ethan James and Trent Fernandez." Tommy introduced everyone.

"Nice meeting you guys. I was hoping to be introduced to Tommy's newest team sometime. Especially after Adam met Kira. We were all shocked that you became a doctor and a science teacher, never saw that coming." Jason said, thinking back on his conversation with Adam after the team-up with the Overdrive rangers. Tommy didn't really say much about his life when anyone talked to him and this was the first time in six years that Jason had actually seen Tommy. Both were very busy and didn't have much time to visit, it was luck that brought Jason around this time.

"Yeah, Kira was telling us how great it was meeting one of the originals and the other rangers. She said that she and Tori have kept in touch and that they were talking about starting up a cafe like Haley's. It would be a surf theme and Kira would be the main gig." Ethan told Tommy and Jason. He kept more in touch with Kira than the others did since he was closer to her, distance wise, and didn't have any bad history with her like Trent did.

Trent and Kira dated for two years, but broke it off after she got her powers back during the team-up. Most of it was because Trent was jealous, he didn't think it was fair that she got her powers back and he didn't. It wasn't until she came back that they learned that all teams got their powers back, but by then it was too late and the feelings they had for each other had died during the argument. They are now trying to reconstruct their friendship.

When the Sentinel Knight gave back everyone's powers, the rangers with multiple powers got either their latest or earliest powers, depending on how long they had the power and if they still have power from another time. If they still had power from another source, then that power was renewed. Like for Kira, she got the yellow Dino Ranger back because that was all she had, but for Adam he got the Mastodon powers because he had used them longer and was more familiar with them. Tommy was more complex, but since he hadn't needed to use his powers yet no one knew which one came back to him.

"Hey, the guys and I were coming over to see if you want to hang for a while. We're all back for the whole summer this time, I'm house sitting for my parents while they have gone on a three month,simultaneous sabbatical from their jobs. Both Ethan and Trent are staying with me, at least until their families get back. Kira is also around, but she said that she couldn't hang out today because of some family thing. It's ok, if you don't want to, we understand since Jason is here. We just wanted to ask." Conner said with a little excitement, something that made Tommy smile about. Conner would always have that small part that was childish and sometimes annoying.

"Sure Conner, if that is alright with you Jase?" Tommy looked to his buddy.

"Sure, I would love to hang out and get to know you guys. I have a few days here anyway." Jason agreed. With that they all piled into their cars and made their way to Conner's home. When they arrived, they had a feeling that something wasn't right. There was something in the air, the powers they held helped them to feel more than the average human. Jason, Tommy, Conner, Ethan and Trent all got out of the cars slowly, almost like they intended an attack. The Dino Thunder rangers had been told by Tommy about what Andros, Justin and Billy were doing and that they were on high alert at the time. All five guys were in shape and ready for anything.

What they weren't ready for was what was waiting for them by the front door. It was Conner who first noticed the blood that streaked the door, like something had slide down it. When his eyes followed the blood down to the ground, he immediately ran over the blood covered body. The others could see that the person was wearing yellow, what little clothing they could see through the blood and grim, and the men hoped it wasn't who they were thinking about. Their hearts dropped when they heard the scared, almost frantic, yell from Conner.

"Dr. O! It's Kira!"

* * *

**Aquitar**

**Year not available **

"Cestria, are you sure?" Billy asked his mate. Cestria was a native Aquitarian. When Billy had come for his recovery sixteen earth years ago, she had helped and feelings had started to stir between them prompting him to stay. The only thing was that the Aquitarians didn't acknowledge the concept of marriage, it was only a mating deal that was done. There was no such thing as husband and wife, which Billy found it hard to accept for a while.

"Yes, I am very sure, Billy." Cestria pushed. She had just told him to go back to earth. She understood that this situation was tearing him up because he wasn't there helping his friends. She also knew that she had to let him go, not only because of this situation but because she could tell he wasn't happy there anymore. There was only so much he could do on the water planet and he wasn't keen about the whole mating thing, she knew he needed more of a commitment. One part of a true commitment, that she knew of, was children, something she didn't want but he did. She was aware that he still loved her, but she could sense that there was a slow gap forming between them and that they wouldn't last much longer.

"You need to help them. I know you miss everyone. You've never acclimated to this planet and you've been hiding that you are unhappy because you don't want to hurt me." She insisted, shocking him with what she said. He hadn't known that he was that transparent, he had tried very hard to hide how he was feeling.

"I've got the shuttle ready for you." She shocked him again. She must have been planning this for a while. Since he wasn't an Aquitarian he couldn't teleport like the others could and it took a while to get a shuttle ready for travel.

"Cestria, I do love you..."Billy started but was cut off by Cestria's hand on his mouth.

"I know and I love you as well, but we both know that this isn't what you want. You told me a while ago, when I asked why you had stayed after recovering, that sometimes you have to let go of the one you love so they can be happy. You said your friends did that for you and I want to do that too, I want you to be happy. Maybe someday we will be together again, after this situation has been fixed, but right now you need to go and help. You are the best they have, Billy. They need their friend back, especially during this time. Someone who knows about alien technology."

"But they have Andros for that." Billy protested.

"Yes, they do, but he isn't family like you are. I've seen how close you and the original rangers were, that is what they need!" Cestria fought.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked again, torn with wanting to stay and wanting to go.

"YES! I am sure! How many times do I have to say it! Now, get on that shuttle and go to your friends. If you need backup, you know how to contact us." She said as she turned him around and started pushing him towards the hanger. He stopped her and gathered her into his arms, he looked into her eyes and saw the turmoil and tears. He cupped her face in his hands and with all the passion he felt he kissed her. It blew all the other kisses he had given her away. She knew she had done the right thing. Maybe this would bring them closer together in the future, if there was one.

"You know this is dangerous and I might not come back, right?" Billy said after they had parted. She looked down and slowly nodded. This had come to her mind and it made her heart drop every time she thought about it, but she knew this had to be done.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that this is needed. With you, Justin and Andros, Earth will be ready."

He gave her another searing kiss and hugged her tight. With that he got into the shuttle. He typed in the coordinates and with a flash he was gone. Cestria hugged herself tightly, not wanting to forget his warm, strong arms around her.

* * *

**NASADA**

**2012**

"Ok, Andros, I will see to it." Justin and Andros had just finished the plan on what to do during an attack. Over the past few days it had been all about Ivan Ooze and how to defeat him. Right when Justin put the phone down a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" He called out. His secretary put her head in.

"I have a message for you from the IC." She said, handing him the slip of paper.

"Thanks Idina." He gave her a smile as she closed the door.

He read the message and his face brightened. He picked the phone up again and dialed the memorized number. He smiled widely as Andros answered.

"Andros, you will never guess what is happening!" Justin said in excitement.

"What? What is going on?" Andros asked, smiling at his friend's joy.

"Billy is coming back!" Justin about yelled. The piece of paper now forgotten on his desk as he and Andros talked.

The message:

_To Justin Stewart and Andros of KO-35, I'm coming home! On the shuttle as I send this._

_Billy_

* * *

**You know the drill! Please review!**


	4. Help Has Come

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for the wait, this chapter was giving me a lot of problems. All the thanks goes to slytherensangel26. She turned a really not-thought-out-chapter (I felt bad that I kept you all waiting for so long and had an idea and just went with it. Wrote it out in one go and sent it to her...) and turned it into a work of art and in one day no less. She is the best!

Now, This ties into the first chapter and you will see that when you start reading the second part. It is all starting to come together and I hope it will start to go faster, story wise. I can tell you that I have a lot of ideas for this story and it will become more intense and have more action. So, keep reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter. It is actually going to come more quickly than this one. I hope to get it done by the weekend. Also, please remember that this is also on Archive of Our Own and keep looking on that site for updates as well because I can't always get on this site.

As you can tell from the tags this is going to be a Kira/Conner pairing. I decided on some pairings while writing this chapter. There are going to be many more pairings, but you will have to wait and see about those.

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**NASADA**

**6:45 P.M.**

"Come on Tommy, answer your phone!" Justin said for what seemed the one hundredth time while forcefully slamming the phone on the cradle. In reality he seriously wanted to throw the phone across the room. He growled in frustration, here they were, waiting for Mr. Legendary Ranger to pick up the stupid phone while a menacing blast from the past was bearing down on them!

"Where is he!" Justin raged.

Andros sighed and ran a hand over his face. They were all on edge, he himself was all but ready to jump on his ship and personally go in search of their friend himself. Ashley squeezed his hand before looking at Justin.

"Try again, he needs to know. If he doesn't pick up this time leave a message."

Justin picked the phone back up again and started to punch the, now, memorized numbers.

* * *

**Reefside**

**7:15 P.M.**

"Dr. O! It's Kira!"

Everyone's blood ran cold. Jason and Tommy looked at each other for a moment before moving to get to the young woman laying prone on the ground and panicking former red ranger who was now leaning over her. Both Trent and Ethan stood in shock, they knew it was bad by the amount of blood pooling around her. They hoped that it wasn't fatal and they didn't know what to think. During their tenure as rangers, they'd all taken a beating and had plenty of sore muscles and ugly bruises to nurse in the privacy of their rooms, but this was beyond anything they'd ever encountered. Whatever got a hold of her was worse then Mesogog and that terrified them.

Tommy and Jason stopped short when they got nearer to the two. Conner was leaning over Kira who had come to rest on her stomach after sliding down the door, probably from weakness from blood loss and shock. They could see that he was holding his polo shirt over her back and was literally putting all his weight in an effort to staunch the bleeding. What they could see of her face didn't look very good either. There were several ugly bruises all over and a tiny puddle of blood was leaking from her slightly parted lips, though they couldn't see what was causing that. They could also see that her feet were bare and that they were bleeding, but not as bad as her back. What they could see through her ripped clothing, her arms and legs weren't much better; they were sliced up all over.

Tommy stood there in shock over seeing one of his team so broken and bleeding. Jason hadn't said a word either, but then in the next moment, he snapped into action, going to check on the girl's feet. This prompted Tommy to act and he started to give orders.

"Conner, we need to get her inside. Jason and I are going to help maneuver her so that you can lift her up and bring her to the couch." This order earned Tommy a look of fear. Tommy knew what was going through the young man's head.

"Conner, we don't have any choice if we're going to save her, she's already pretty bad, but if we don't get her inside, she could get worse. Not to mention how fast infection could set in. She might feel pain while moving around, but we will try to be gentle." He paused and felt along her neck before continuing. "If I thought her neck was broken we wouldn't move her at all and we would have to use a board to bring her in, but I believe we can rule that out. It looks like she was running after all this happened to her." He looked at Jason who nodded in agreement.

"It looks like she was running through the woods really fast, her feet are pretty roughed up, but I'm more concerned about her back. We really need to get that tended to, it doesn't look like it will close up on it's own." Tommy nodded and noticed that the other guys had come closer.

"Ethan," Tommy turned to the man in blue," I want you to get the first aid kit. I know for a fact that Conner's parents have a first aide kit that has sutures, his mom is a nurse and always is prepared, we might need them. I want you to bring the whole thing." Ethan nodded and caught the keys to the house that Jason threw him after helping Conner get them out of his pocket.

"Trent, I need you to get towels and a bowl of water, warm water. Not hot or cold, warm. I also want you to find blankets, a few. Bring them to the living room." Trent followed Ethan as Tommy ordered.

"Jason, on three we pick her up so Conner can maintain the pressure on her back."

"Ok, but I need to ask one thing first."

"What? We need to hurry Jason, what is it?" Tommy said exasperated.

"Why aren't we calling 911?" this made Conner look at Tommy with confusion as the question clicked and made him start wondering as well.

"Yeah, why aren't we calling 911?"

"Because...I don't think this civilian related. If a human did this to her, I don't think she would have come to an ex-ranger, the leader of her team specifically. She literally ran straight to here from her house after whatever happened. I don't want to do anything until we know what we are dealing with."

"You think this is ranger related?" Conner asked paling a bit. He really didn't want to go back to fighting, but since this hit close to home with Kira, he wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it. Now, we need to get her inside." Tommy ordered. He motioned Jason to hold her legs as he took her shoulders.

"Conner, we are going to roll her so your arms are under her back. Her body weight will automatically make your arms put pressure on her back. Ok? Let's turn her slowly, Jase." Tommy said, while starting to roll the girl. As they started to roll her over, she gave a small moan. They stopped a moment and then started again. As her back hit Conner's arms, she cried out in shock and started flailing her arms.

Tommy was quick to grab her arms and hold them to her body, trying to prevent her from hurting herself more. "Kira! Snap out of it!" He said in a very commanding tone. Still she struggled against him, crying out a few times as her back shifted across the cement and Conner's arms.

"Kira! Stop attacking me!" He snapped louder, giving her a small but firm shake.

Kira immediately stopped and her eyes snapped open.

"Dr. O?" she asked in a shaking, raspy voice.

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay." Her said, pushing her hair away from her face. He was startled at how she sounded. She sounded so weak, so unlike the Kira he knew.

"The note. It's in my pocket, he told me to give it to you. He took my parents." she mumbled before the tears started again. Jason sighed a dropped his head and Conner looked at him with a horrified expression. Tommy copied his friend's actions as he looked at the broken girl. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears while trying to calm her.

"Kira, I need you to take some deep breaths." He paused, waiting for her to obey. When she did he continued. "I promise, we will find them. I promise, we won't let anything happen to them, just like when we were rangers. Alright?" She nodded, giving a small hiccup as her tears subsided for the time being. Tommy squeezed her shoulder before standing up.

"We need to get you help, Conner is going to take you inside. Don't fight him, Kira." Tommy's voice was firm but comforting and Kira knew that he would do everything to help her. Jason helped Conner stand up with her cradled in his arms. He started walking towards the house, trying to jostle her as little as possible.

She sniffled as she rested her head on his shoulder and he looked at her in concern, scared that he'd hurt her more, but she gave him a very weak smile and poked him to tell him to go. Tommy and Jason smiled a little at the interaction and started to follow them inside.

Before they got to the door Jason's phone rang.

* * *

**NASADA**

**7:30 P.M.**

"Try Jason, maybe he can get Tommy." Andros insisted, still on the verge of hunting the most reclusive of rangers he had ever known. They were starting to panic a little, thinking that Ivan had gotten to Tommy before they could warn him.

"Alright." Justin sighed, take a brief glimpse at the number of the first red ranger of earth. He waited and heard the rings start. He was on the last ring and was waiting for the voice mail when he heard someone pick up.

"Jason here." The voice made Justin relax with relief.

"Oh thank God you picked up. We have a major problem."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Starting to Come Together

**A/N****: **So, this is the longest chapter as of now! WOO HOO! I hope you like all the twists that I put, I really want this story to be unpredictable or at least to some extent. I'm sorry that there is so many scene changes, but that is how this story is going for now. It will be this way until everyone comes together. I'm thinking probably 2-3...maybe 4 more chapters like this and then it shouldn't be bouncing around to different places. I can't promise that it will be that many chapters, but that is what I think it will be. This story is writing itself, so until I actually open a document to start writing I actually don't know what I will be writing...no plan really involved in this. I literally just brainstorm and write what comes and I usually get it all in one draft (not counting sending it to the beta, she gets the first draft and usually that is it). I think it was chapter 3 that was the only one that gave me a lot of problems. Anyway, I'm rambling.

Again, thanks to my beta slytherensangel26. She is so awesome! I totally recommend reading her works, especially her Conner/Kira series.

Enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Reefside**

**7:30 P.M.**

"Justin? What's going on?" Jason asked. At the frantic tone on the other end of the line, his concern shot up a few notches. Hearing the name of his former teammate made Tommy freeze in his tracks and listen to the one-sided conversation, hoping to get some idea of what was wrong. Justin never called to just talk, there had to be a reason. Jason, seeing Tommy's curiosity, immediately pressed the speaker button and Justin's desperate voice came through the phone.

"Jason, do you know where Tommy is and if he's okay?" At his tone, the stomach of both men plummeted. Tommy grabbed the phone, still keeping it on speaker so Jason could listen.

"I'm here Justin, Jason put the phone on speaker. What's wrong?"

There was a sound that the men took as a sigh of relief coming from Justin and a small cheer in the background.

"Tommy, I've been trying to get you for an hour! I thought he'd got to you before I could warn you!" Justin started sounding hysterical and they heard other voices in the background. Suddenly the voices became a lot clearer and both Tommy and Jason knew that they had been put on speaker.

"Tommy, Jason." A very familiar voice acknowledged them.

"Andros. Is Justin ok?" Tommy asked, worried about the youngest team member he'd ever had.

"Yeah, you just gave him a heck of a scare." Andros paused. "Tommy, Jason... Billy's coming back."

"What?" Both men responded in shocked tones.

"Yeah,You guys might want to sit down. The reason for his return isn't good, not good at all."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, suddenly flashing back to when all the red rangers had to come together in 06.

"Think of the whole 'forever red' mission. The trouble we've got now is ten times worse then that." Andros' example made both men collapse on the stairs, the situation in Conner's house completely forgotten for the time being as they focused on the situation that Justin and Andros were telling them about.

"Ten times? What the hell could be coming that would be that bad?" Jason asked, his voice rising with each word. They heard Andros sigh.

"Ivan. Ivan is back." Andros finally said. Tommy jumped to his feet.

"IVAN! You mean Ivan Ooze? How? He died when that comet came, we saw him get blown to smithereens!" Tommy yelled. Even though he was far from the phone Andros heard every word.

"Yes, Ivan Ooze. Billy messaged Justin. I'm guessing that Ivan came into their sensors. All we got was the words "code purple" and "this is not a test". Billy, a few years ago, told us that he felt that Ivan wasn't dead and that we shouldn't let our guard down. We came up with the code after he told us about his doubt. I really didn't think it was true until now. Ivan is stronger than ever, Tommy. He's got a whole planet working for him. We don't know how he found these new beings or how they put him back together again. All we know is that he is back and it isn't pretty. Right now we don't even know where he is. He could be on Earth as we speak, which is why we wanted to get in touch with you.

You were the last of the rangers on the contact list, except for Jason of course. We are all on alert and ready for battle, the moment you need us. Billy should be here in an hour or two, depending on what time he left Aquitar." Andros explained. As he was talking, something clicked for Tommy. His heart pounded as two and two connected.

"Conner!" Tommy's sudden yell startled both Jason and Andros. "Conner!"

"Yeah! What's wrong?" The young man asked, running out the was pale and Jason could see that the wary young man about to snap into red ranger mode. It was the same look he'd worn on more then one occasion.

"Conner, remember Kira said something about a note being in her pocket? I need you to get it and bring it to me. Hurry!" Tommy ordered. Conner bolted into the house to retrieve the note.

"Tommy, what is going on?" Ashley's slightly panicky voice asked. This startled Tommy and Jason, who didn't know she was there with Justin and Andros.

"I don't know, but I think I found Ivan." Tommy said, feeling a little queasy.

Conner ran back out with a bloody piece of paper. The queasiness Tommy had been feeling doubled as he saw the blood, Kira's blood. Conner handed him the paper and waited while Tommy read it, hoping to get some answers. Jason watched as all color drained from his friend's face. The mighty, legendary ranger felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.

"Tommy? Jason? Is everything alright?" Justin's voice sounded over the phone. Conner, who hadn't seen the phone in Jason's hand, jumped at the sound. Tommy handed the note to Jason and slowly walked toward the house and entered it.

Both Conner and Jason looked at the note. It said:

_To whom it may concern (you know who you are),_

_I am back and I want revenge. It will start with those closest to you, not only the precious ranger community, but your civilian friends and family. I've learn from my mistakes and have a force working with me that is to be reckoned with. You won't last long, you've never dealt with a power like this. I would say give up now because there is nothing you can do to stop us._

_I hope you know where your parents are, Tommy. Oh and what about your precious pink ranger?_

_Ivan Ooze._

_P.S. I hope your little yellow ranger is alright. Tell her that her parents are in "good" hands and that they are having the "time of their lives"...for now. _

Jason's hand turned into a fist around the note and crumpled it into a ball. Conner started walking back to the house, leaving the first red ranger to talk to Andros and Justin.

"Andros, this is bad. Very, very bad."

* * *

**Panorama City, California**

**Downtown office district**

**6:15 P.M.**

A dark beam of light zapped into a courtyard which was surrounded of a group of offices. The area was normally used for breaks and lunch and it was deserted at that time of evening. Once the black beam disappeared, a huge puddle of purple slime slowly oozed into a glowing red crack in the ground.

* * *

**NASADA**

**9:30 P.M.**

Justin, Ashley and Andros were waiting on the landing platform. Billy was supposed to arrive in just a few minutes and they wanted to be there personally. Suddenly huge flash, like an arc fault on a power pole appeared, making everyone cover their eyes. When they could see again, they saw a shuttle before them. It was blue and purple and shaped like a bubble. A small black circle started to form and got bigger and bigger. When it stopped growing, it was the big enough for a human to pass through. Everyone kept their eyes on that black circle and waited for the person to appear.

Billy sat in the cockpit, both anxious and a little afraid to come out of the shuttle. He'd started to have second thoughts about coming back. What if his friends had changed so much that he didn't recognize them? What if Justin and Andros, two people he had never met, were not what he thought they were and wouldn't accept him? So many questions ran through his head that he thought it would burst. What if he was too late and Ooze had destroyed his friends? What if, what if, what if.

Billy shook himself and forced his thoughts into silence. Finally gathering his courage, he boldly climbed through the porthole- like door and into the cool nighttime air of Earth. In front of him, he saw three bodies huddled under a light attached to the wall of a building, probably a motion light. He walked towards them and noticed there were two men and a woman.

"You must be Justin Stewart and Andros." Billy stated, but his eyes were questioning.

"We are." The young man in blue confirmed.

"This is my wife, Ashley." Andros told Billy.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you, from multiple sources." Ashley said with a smile, holding out her hand in greeting. Billy, having not been on Earth for sometime, had to take a second to remember what the meaning of shaking hands was. He finally took her hand and shook it was a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard about you too, from these two. They hold you in high regard." He said, smiling as he saw her blush.

"Billy, we have a lot to talk about." Andros' voice said, taking on a serious tone. "Ooze arrived and has struck."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"A few hours before you came, we finally got in touch with Tommy through Jason. It took a while to get him, since he wasn't answering his phone,and we thought Ooze had gotten to him before we could. Andros finally suggested calling Jason and when he answered, he was with Tommy. We found out that the reason Tommy didn't answer his phone was because he had left it at his house. He'd been on his way home but there was a situation. Apparently Ooze got one of his rangers, his yellow ranger, Kira Ford.

At this, Billy looked sharply at Justin. "Wait, Tommy has his own ranger team?" Justin nodded.

"Yeah, back in '08. It was just after he became a science teacher at the high school in Reefside..." Justin was cut off by Billy.

"He is a high school science teacher?" Billy about yelled. He wondered what else he wasn't told.

"Yeah, he had his doctorate in paleontology, got it a few years after he left Turbo...I thought you knew about this. I sent you at least five or six pages of info on the Dino Thunder team, including who their mentor was and " Justin said, sounding confused and scratching his head.

"I never got it. I'll get in touch with Cestria or Cestro and see if they know what happened, maybe someone else was there when it arrived and forgot to give it to me." Bill shrugged.

"Didn't give it to you for years?" Andros asked.

"Well, yeah, maybe." Billy said, his voice sounded doubtful.

"I don't know, Billy. Something doesn't sound right." Ashley put her two cents in. Billy nodded and made a mental note to get in touch with Aquitar as soon as possible.

"How is the girl?" Billy asked, changing topics.

"She's pretty beat up, though Jason didn't give us a lot of details. They'd just found her and had learned that her parents had been taken. Kira had a note from Ooze with her and it told Tommy that he better watch out for his friends and family. Ooze also claimed responsibility for kidnapping the Fords and beating their daughter up. He seems stronger and more evil than he was before." Andros told Billy, recounting the conversation with Jason after Tommy had read the note and left.

"How far away does Tommy live?" Billy asked, not wanting to stay away from a friend in need.

"He lives outside of Reefside, about an hour away from here." Justin told him, knowing what Billy was thinking since he was thinking the same. Billy nodded in affirmation that he heard.

"I need to get to Reefside, Tommy may need me."

"You can ride with me." Justin responded. "I'm heading there soon, anyway. But first, we need to contact Eric and Wes of the Silver Guardians. They were on the Time Force team and I called them a few hours ago and put them on high alert. After hearing what happened to the girl on Tommy's team, who know where Ooze will hit next.

Billy gave him a confused look. "I haven't been to Earth in a long time. You'll need to refresh my memory. I mean, I didn't know about Tommy's team, so why would I know about this Eric and Wes, Time Force or the Silver Guardians?" He gave a smirk that made Justin and Andros smile.

"The Silver Guardians are one of the biggest private security organizations in America. It was created by Mr. Collins, Wes's father. With both Wes and Eric as co-leaders, they have pledged their allegiance with the power rangers community. Eric told me that he would look into getting security for the families of rangers. Tommy's parents and brother are at the top of the list along with Haley Ziktor, the main techie for the Dino team." Justin told him before heading inside to make the call.

Once Justin was inside, Billy walked back to the ship to retrieve his things and with his duffel bags in hand, he followed Andros and Ashley to Justin's office and sat down. As the three waited Billy went back to his thoughts and suddenly remembered a very important subject.

"Andros, has anyone gotten in touch with Kimberly? If Ivan is going after people close to Tommy, she should have been first on the hit list. Ivan knows about her and that she and Tommy were together when he was last here." Billy said as his heart raced with fear for his friend.

"Yeah, we know. Kimberly was one of those mentioned in the note. It asked if Tommy knew where Kim was. She was definitely on top of the list, Justin just didn't say that." Andros paused and glanced at the former blue ranger.

"He has a lot on his mind right now. He sort of knows Kira, met her once after her last mission, the one where Adam went to help Operation Overdrive. At Tommy's request, Adam accompanied her back to Reefside, Justin and I were at Tommy's that day. We wanted to do some reports about the mission and since she and Adam were there, we decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Justin took to her instantly and he's gone to a few of her gigs when she has been in California. They're as close as brother and sister...and they are close in age and it gives him someone to talk to. I think that what happened to her has hit him hard, but he is trying not to show it." Andros told Billy the last part in a low voice so Justin wouldn't overhear.

Billy looked over at the young man and his heart grew heavy for him, he knew what the guy was going through. He went through the same emotions when Kimberly was in the hospital after falling off of the balance beam and hitting her head.

"...Yeah, that's what we need. Ok, thanks for everything. Alright, bye." Justin said into the phone before hanging up.

A moment later he looked up at them. "Eric said that he also wants to head to Reefside so he can see everything for himself. He's also going to get in touch with Dana from Lightspeed Rescue She is a nurse and he thinks she should come and check on Kira." Justin repeated the conversation with Eric. Billy and Andros nodded in agreement. They knew Tommy wouldn't take her to the hospital since it was ranger related.

"Lets go." Billy said as he got up. Though it was under horrible circumstances, he was ready to see his old friends again.

* * *

**Reefside**

**7:45 P.M.**

Jason had just gotten off the phone with Justin and Andros and was just sitting there in thought when the door to the house opened and Tommy came out. He was very pale and looked shaken up.

"Jason, you need to see this." Tommy said in a weak voice, running his hand through his hair.

Jason got up without any hesitation and followed Tommy inside, being careful not to touch the outside of the door. He noticed little drops of blood on the floor that trailed into the living room. When they reached the room, he took in the room and its occupants.

Kira was laying on her stomach on the couch with her head resting in Connor's lap. Trent was sitting on the floor while Ethan was hovering over the back of the couch, staring at Kira's back. Conner was still a little pale and was staring off into space while absentmindedly playing with a strand of Kira's hair.

Jason could tell he wasn't really there, just staring through her. Trent was tending to her feet, gently rubbing them with a cloth and trying to get the the cuts and other debris out of her feet. Jason noted that no one was putting pressure on Kira's back and that she had a white cloth over her. She wasn't crying, but he could see that she had been and he couldn't even comprehend how much pain she had to be in.

"I want you to see this." Tommy brought him out of his thoughts and he followed him over to the couch, Trent moved so they could both be near her. Conner still didn't acknowledge that he was there and it made him wonder what was going on.

The former ranger slowly knelt down by her head. "Kira, I'm going to pull the sheet down. Jason is here and I want him to see what happened, ok?" He got a nod from the girl. As Tommy pulled the sheet down, Jason could help but grimace. Her back was cut in three places and each were really deep. Kira gave a little squeak that made him and everyone jump a bit. Jason saw her tense up.

"Sorry, Kira." Tommy apologized, mouthed "it stuck" to him when Jason gave him a questioning look. He winced. It wasn't long when her back was in full view.

"What was it you wanted me to see?" Jason asked. "All I see are three cuts."

"Back away a bit." Tommy ordered. Jason did as he was told and as he did he started to see the whole picture. There were three cuts on her back, one going across the top, between her shoulder blades, a jagged one going down along her spine, and the other one was on her lower back below the second cut. Jason's heart went into his throat as he finally saw what just happened to the girl.

"He..." He started, not being about to voice what he was thinking.

"Yep." Tommy's reply was monotone and full of disbelief. Then as quick as lightening, Jason remembered something.

"Tommy, have you tried to get a hold of Haley?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	6. More Help Arrives

**A/N: ** Hey y'all, sorry for the late update. Real life kick both my butt and my beta's. I have gotten the next chapter almost finished so it was a nice delay since it got me a bit ahead. I'm really struggling with all the time changes and such, if you see any problems, please tell me in a review!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Netherworld**

**6:45 P.M.**

"So, are we in agreement?" A raspy voice asked. Ivan Ooze had decided to visit the present enemy of Earth. He needed an alliance and had heard that this leader was the best and also a relative of Rita. Apparently this Master Xandred had been locked away during the time of Zordon's energy wave and had had escaped just a few months prior to Ooze's comeback.

"Yes, we are, but only if you keep the other end of your deal." The deep, threatening voice of Master Xandred said intimidatingly. He had heard rumors of Ivan Ooze, but they were all very conflicting. Some told of his incompetence as an evil leader, that he had little effect on the rangers. Others said that he was the best there was. What the two villains had talked about and agreed upon were looking to be in the favor of the good, only time would tell if Master Xandred was right about letting Ooze help.

"Oh yes, a deal is a deal. No worries there." Ivan said with wickedly confident look on his face that also told his new partner that he was very trustworthy...well as trustworthy as any evil do-er could be. He was willing to work together, unlike last time. He had learned his lesson.

"Good, then we start as soon as possible." Master Xandred agreed.

* * *

**With Billy and Justin**

**Half way to Reefside**

**10:30 P.M.**

"Ok, thanks for the update...We will be there in a half hour, more or less...ok, see you then. Bye." Billy hung up, a small smile on his face from finally hearing his friend's voice in more than a decade.

"What did Jason want?" Justin asked, pulling Billy from his thoughts and making the smile disappear.

"He wanted us to know how Kira was doing." Billy said with a sigh, knowing that Justin would want to know details.

"And? How is she?" Justin pushed, knowing Billy was keeping something from him.

"She was branded. By Ivan." Billy stated, being short and to the point. He about flew out of his seat, if not for his seat belt, when Justin swerved to the side of the road and hit the brake hard.

Justin looked at him in shock. "What?"

"She was bleeding from the back when they found her and when they got the bleeding stopped they noticed three cuts. One was straight across the top of her back, above her shoulder blades, another was straight down the middle of her back and the last one was across the middle of her back. He said that if you stood back you could make out the letter 'I'.

Jason said Tommy is about to go on the war path and that he hopes Dana will get there soon. They are hoping that it will be possible for her to prevent any scars from marring Kira's back. She also has minor cuts and bruises from her jaunt through the woods. Her feet are another worry, the bottoms are all torn up and keep reopening whenever she moves them." Billy said, sighing when he finished. The mental images that popped into his brain after the conversation with Jason made him sick, and he had never met, let alone knew about, the girl. He watched as Justin sighed and lent his head against the steering wheel.

"She's like the little sister I never had. I don't think I can take seeing her like that." Justin looked up at Billy, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Billy put a hand on Justin's shoulder. "I had to go through a lot when Kimberly was around and know how you are feeling. Kimberly to me was like Kira to you, she was the little sister I never had. When we were rangers I had to worry about her being captured, Rita and Zedd were always after her just to get to Tommy. I felt so powerless to do anything when Kim's powers were drained from her after her coin was stolen. That alone nearly killed me.

Then, before she went to Florida, she fell off the balance beam. She was working too hard and didn't rest enough. When she fell it was because she wasn't taking care of herself. I kicked myself numerous times for not asking her if she was okay, but then Zordon explained that Rita and Zedd had something to do with it. If I could survive all that, than you can survive seeing Kira. I'll be there with you, and so will Tommy and Jason." Billy squeezed his shoulder and gave a smile, hoping his pep talk worked.

"Okay, It's just...I've never been in this situation before, even as a ranger. My time as the blue turbo ranger was really tame compared to what you just told me. The only huge disaster was when the Power Chamber was invaded and then destroyed, and even then, we escaped with only some cuts and bruises.

My "normal" life wasn't much more exciting , the only things like this that I've seen have been in movies. I'm just...scared." Justin explained with a shrug. Billy sighed and nodded, knowing what the young man was talking about. After a minute of silence between them Justin put the pickup into drive and turned back on the road. A moment later a beep from the phone made Billy jump a bit.

"It's a text, just hit the button that I showed you and slid your finger across, the text should come up automatically." Justin told Billy, reminding him of the instructions he had given before heading on the road since Billy would be the only one to answer the phone. Billy did as told.

"It's from Jason. Says Adam is on his way as well, along with Tanya and Rocky. Aisha is on her way with Kat, apparently they both had the same connecting flight as they got into the states. Sounds like it one big reunion." Billy said, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"If it wasn't under these circumstances than I would be happy about it." Justin said with melancholy.

"Too true." Billy agreed.

* * *

**Paris, France**

**2012 6:00 A.M.**

Kimberly Hart was lounging in her mother's back yard. Her mother had gotten remarried to a French painter and had moved to Paris nineteen years ago. Their marriage had flourished and Kimberly visited often, making up for not actually living there like her mother wanted.

Kim, when she wasn't in France, lived in a nice little apartment in a Redding, California. It seemed like those who grew up in California could never leave, either staying there or leaving and then coming back later in life.

"Kimberly! There is someone here for you!" Caroline Dumas, formerly Hart, called out from the foyer.

"Thanks mother!" Kim said, getting up to see who it was.

When she got to the door she felt like something was wrong, something wasn't right. She opened the door to find two men dressed in navy blue uniforms with knee and elbow guards, boots and a belt held by something like suspenders. There were both wearing sunglasses and a red beret. She stepped back a little and they followed.

"May I help you?" Kim asked, a little hesitant.

"Are you Kimberly Ann Hart?" One of the men asked with authority.

"Yes, what is the matter?" There was a tad of annoyance in her voice, she wanted them to get to the point.

"We need you to come with us. It is an emergency. I have a message for you from a Justin Stewart. He wants you to know that there is a "code purple" for the R community. Do you understand?" The other man explained. He waited for her answer and watched as her face went from being confused to shocked and then to panic all in a couple of seconds.

"Are they sure?" She asked, her voice breathy and she tried to calm herself down.

"Positive. Mr. Stewart also wanted you to know that Billy Cranston is back." This made her gasp.

"If he is back, than I know it is bad. I'll go with you." She concluded.

"Good, be ready in an hour. We will be waiting for you outside." They both nodded, made a small salute and walked out the door leaving Kimberly with a raging mind.

"Mom! We need to talk!" Kim called out before turning to head where her mother was located.

* * *

**Wind Ninja Academy**

**'Ninja Ops'**

**Blue Bay Harbor**

**2012 6:15 P.M.**

"Cam! Cameron!" Sensei Kanoi Watanabe called, looking for his son. His voice had a frantic tone to it.

"I'm here, dad. What is it?" Cam, said turning around in a chair in the corner of the room. He had been checking around Blue Bay Harbor on the computer for any traces of evil since they got a call from NASADA about a new, very powerful bad guy.

"Cam, I think it is time I told you about your family." Sensei said, sitting next to his son. The look on his face scared Cam, his dad had a look of fear and a little regret.

"I know about the family, Dad. I know all about you and mom, I also know a little bit about her family and yours." Cam reasoned.

"There is one person you don't know about." Kanoi said with a sigh. He handed Cam a piece of paper. Cam unrolled it and saw that it was a picture. A picture of a boy, around 5, and a baby, a girl with a pink bow on her head.

"That's me. Dad, but who is that girl? I don't remember any of this." Cam wondered

"That is because you were too young to remember, also it was a terrible time and even if you tried, you probably won't remember it. Some people push memories that are tragic or painful, to the back of their mind and then forget about it, until something or someone comes around that brings those memories back." Kanoi explained.

"Son, this girl. She is your sister." Kanoi finally said.

"My sister? I have a sister?" Cam asked slowly, trying to process the information.

"Yes, she is five years younger than you." Kanoi said, watching his son.

"What happened? Why isn't she here with us?" Cam asked

"Your mother died after your sister was born, it was a hard labor for her." Kanoi told Cam.

"Wait, you told me mom was sick and that she died from some sort of illness ... like cancer." Cam said, his voice calm, but there was a hint of anger behind it.

"She _was_ sick, the pregnancy took a lot out of her. There were some other underlining things going on during the pregnancy and the doctors tried everything. When your sister was born your mother started to haemorrhage and they tried to stop it, but to no avail..." Kanoi trailed off, it was hard telling Cam about this. He wondered what was going through the boy's mind.

"So, after mom died, what happened to her?" Cam asked, he didn't know his sister's name yet so he just called her "her" for now.

"She stayed with us for a while, during that time that picture was taken. It got to be too much, trying to take care of you and her and the school. I decided to put her up for adoption. I was also having problems, she looked so much like Miko, even as a baby." Kanoi said sadly.

"Do you know who adopted her?" Cam asked.

"Yes. One of my cousins. They promised to take care of her like their own. She still has the same last name as us. Cam, I'm so sorry for not telling you and then coming out with it now." Kanoi said. He then did something that Cam never saw him do, hang his head like he was defeated. Cam sighed.

"I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, but I still love you. At least I know the truth now, instead of learning about it right before you die like how many secrets get told." Cam said with smirk, making his dad smile, knowing everything was alright between them.

"I would like to know something." Cam added.

"Sure, anything." Kanoi said pleasantly.

"What made you tell me? There had to be a huge reason for you to tell me this. Is she alright?" Cam asked, worried about the sister he had never met.

"Yes, she is alright...for now." Kanoi admitted.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Cam asked.

"Well, I found out that all that is happening, the whole situation with this Ivan Ooze fellow and all, were actually prophesied in the scrolls. Ivan is going to band together with the enemy of the present team of rangers. They are going to form a very powerful alliance, one that will take all past and present rangers to beat." Kanoi explained

"Ok, but what does this have to do with my sister?" Cam wondered.

"Well Cam, you aren't the only Samurai ranger. You only got one of the two things your mother carried as a samurai. You see, you mother came from two samurai families and both had artifacts that were passed down. It just so happened that she was the last daughter and child in her family so both things got passed to her." Kanoi continued.

"What do you mean by last daughter?" Cam asked in curiosity.

"Well, that is where the whole thing with your sister starts. You see, one side of Miko's family, the father's side, had the amulet that you wear, while her mother's side came from different type of samurai heritage, something only passed onto the daughters. It's called a Folding Zord..."Kanoi explained some more before Cam interrupted.

"Wait, zord? Like a Power Ranger zord?" Cam asked.

"Yes, a Power Ranger zord. Your mother, before she died, was the holder of the turtle Folding zord and, if she was still alive, would have been a former power ranger." This information shocked Cam. He never knew that power rangers were actually in his family lineage, he thought he was the only one.

"So this Foldingzord...where is it now?" Cam asked, even though he had a inkling of where it was.

"With your sister. I gave it to my cousin to give to her when she was of age or if they needed it." Kanoi confirmed Cam's suspicions.

"So, my sister is a Power Ranger? Since you said she was fine 'for now' and talked about this Master Xandred teaming up with Ivan. And, you mentioned something about the newest team of Power Rangers and now you're me about the heritage of my mother, so that must mean she's one of them." Cam said, piecing everything together.

"That is correct." Kanoi admitted.

"So, what happens now? What do we do? I don't want to lose her before I get to know her." Cam said, a little hostility in his voice.

"We have to wait. Everything will start to come together soon. We can't do anything right now because Ivan has a goal and of this moment it isn't the present ranger team. We have to wait until your sister actually gets involved." Kanoi told him.

"Why?" Cam asked, wanting to go and help at that moment.

"One of the reasons is that no one but you and I know about the connection right now. If Master Xandred learned of it, than your sister would be in trouble. If you were to go to her rescue right now and reveal who you are,your sister would _not _be able to focus on what needs to be done. We need her alert and able to fight." Kanoi said.

"Can I know one thing?" Cam asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Kanoi prodded.

"What is her name?" Cam asked.

"Mia, her name is Mia." Kanoi said with a small smile.

* * *

**Reefside**

**11:00 P.M.**

"Conner, I think we need to head over to my place. Tommy advised more then asked. "We can do more for her there then we can here.. My friends that are heading in are going to go there too." When they called Haley and told her what was happening, she said she would head over to Tommy's place and get the computers booted up. They had shut everything down in the lab after Mesogog's defeat. Zeltrax had invaded the lab, destroying it, to find the humanized Elsa. after the damaged lab was repaired, no one had set foot in the base since.

"Yeah, I think we would all feel safer there anyway." Conner agreed. "How do you want to do this?"

"You, Kira and Ethan can come with me. Trent can go with Jason. I think it best to leave your car here so no one gets suspicious." Tommy directed.

"You think this Ooze guy will try to attack again soon?" Ethan asked.

"He's changed...evolved from the way he was last time we fought him. There's no telling what he'll do now. I'm not sure what he is up to, but I'm not taking any chances." Tommy stated. He hoped Billy, Justin and the others would get to his house soon.

"Lets get going, we don't want to get there after the others do." Jason recommended. He watched as Conner went over to Kira and, even though he knew he shouldn't, listened to their conversation.

"Kira, you okay to walk?" Conner said gently, kneeling down to where she could see him and running his hand over her hair. Jason also noticed, with a smirk, that Tommy had also stopped to eavesdrop on the budding ranger couple.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me try sitting up first." She said with a raspy voice. Conner inwardly winced at the sound. He loved her voice it was beautiful, especially when she sang. It hurt to hear it this way and see her like this.

"Ok, lets take it slowly." He said, holding onto her arm that was nearest him. He stood up so he could help her better. Both Tommy and Jason watched, waiting to step in if needed. They could see her become more pale as she pushed with her arms to lift her body. They could also see that her lips were pressed tightly together. Jason made eye contact with Tommy, who was across the room, and silently asked if they should help. Tommy shook his head very lightly. Conner had her and they were doing good for now. They went back to watching.

Kira was struggling to push herself up and move her legs off the couch, without twisting her back . She didn't want her wounds to burst open again. Conner noticed and decided a different way was needed. He nudged her and motioned for her to lay back down. He gently rolled her to where she was on her side, with her back facing the couch and her front facing him, then, making sure her back wasn't touching the couch, he gently moved her feet out where they were in front of her and gently took her shoulder that was laying on the couch and pulled her up. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were closed and her lips were still pressed tightly together. When she finally opened her eyes, she was immediately nauseated and the room spun. Her face flushed off all color and she gripped onto Conner's arm that was still holding her up. Conner looked to Tommy with a scared look. Tommy knew that now was a time to take over.

"You ok, Kira?" He asked instead of jumping into action, not wanting to make her feel helpless. He watched as she shook her head, keeping her eyes shut tight and her mouth closed.

"What's wrong?" Tommy said, going over to her and kneeling in front of her. She didn't say anything.

"Are you dizzy?" He watched as she stiffly nodded, the motion pulling on her back, and then she pointed to her stomach.

"Your stomach? Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"Are you sick?" She nodded again. Jason made a slight movement towards the kitchen, wanting to be ready in case he had to get something if she threw up. Tommy stood up and sat down on the other side of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

At that moment Ethan and Trent walked into the room, they had been packing up their things and also getting somethings packed for Conner. They were going to spend the night, but now they knew they might be spending it at Tommy's.

"Is everything ok?" Ethan asked as he took in the scene. Jason motioned to him and nodded, but had a slightly grim look on his face. Both men watched as their ex science teacher and mentor tried to help their friend.

"Kira, I want you to take a few deep breaths. I want you to breath in through your nose and breath out your mouth, okay?" He instructed and she nodded again.

"...in and out...good. Does that help?" She nodded.

"I want you to open your eyes, the dizziness should be gone now." He instructed once more. She opened them and sighed, the room wasn't spinning.

"You good?" Tommy asked. Pleased to see color coming back to her face.

"Yeah." She said

"You think you can walk to the car?" Jason asked, he wasn't sure how strong she was at the moment. The blood loss and shock of what happened had taken a lot out of her. She looked over at him and smile.

"I think so, with a little help maybe. Conner, could I borrow one of your button-ups ? I don't want to go out there with my shirt like this. I'll just wear it over this." Kira asked, turning to Conner.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Conner said while standing. He started to head towards his room.

"Wait, I packed you some stuff to take to Dr. O's and I put an extra shirt in." Ethan stopped Conner.

"Thanks man." Conner said, getting his bag from Ethan and looking through it. He pulled out a red and white button-up and put around Kira's back to help her move less. She had one arm through, but was finding it hard with the other. Conner helped her by gently pulling her arm back a bit and finally they got it through.

"Ok, lets go." Jason said clapping his hands together.

Conner helped stand Kira up and Trent came on the other side. Both guys helped her get to the car and settled while Jason, Ethan and Tommy got the cars ready.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	7. Surprising Revelations

**A/N: **Oh, wow! You guys are in for a treat this time. Something pretty big is coming up at the end of this chapter, something a lot of people probably won't be able to guess or even think about. The next chapter, which I have started, is also going to a very important chapter as well. I hope you like the twists that are coming! I'm on vacation for another week, so I will be posting a bit more than usual so keep your eyes open for more chapters!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Paris, France**

**9:00 A.M.**

The two men, whom Kimberly learned were silver guardians named Tom Fletcher and Andrew Keller, had told her they would come and picked her up two hours after arriving to tell her the news. They had given her that long to talk to her mother and to pack up her belongings. Now, she was waiting for them to come and get her for the flight back to California. When she heard a vehicle pull into the drive way, she went to one of the windows to look out and saw that is was the same car as before. She grabbed her things and opened the door.

"They're here mom!" she called out. A second or two later she heard the rushed sound of hard shoes on the tiled floor behind her.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go!" Caroline told her daughter, giving her a hug while the men took her things to the car.

"I know, Mom, but it's an emergency." Kimberly replied.

"I can't believe your ex did this!" Caroline exclaimed. Kimberly had told her that an ex was a homicidal maniac that had broken into her house and had stolen a number of things and then had left her a threatening note which stated he planned to kill her. She had also told her mom that the two men were professional security guards which had been sent to take her into protective custody until her ex was caught.

Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Keller came in as mother and daughter hugged for the last time. Keller handed Caroline a envelope and told her not to open it until they were gone. They ushered Kimberly out and was gone in seconds. Caroline sighed and closed the door, she looked at the envelope in her hand and hesitated a bit before opening it, scared at what message the paper inside held. She sat down before starting to read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_We are aware that you are a relative of a victim who has gone into special protection. You are to have no contact with the victim nor are you to recognize them as part of your family until further notice. This is for protection of the victim and yourself as most of the culprits also go after family members._

_Sincerely,_

_Board of Security_

Caroline slowly put the letter down as the emotions over took her...and started to sob.

**The Ship**

"How did it go?" Ivan asked one of his many servants. This one was overseeing the special surveillance.

"Very well, Master" the servant replied.

"Good. Annak," Ivan called another servant," I want you to go with the plan we decided for the so called parents." The servant nodded, bowed and left the area. At the same time, a horrible, evil filled smile was appeared across Ivan's face.

**Reefside**

**Tommy Oliver's house**

**11:15 P.M.**

As soon as she got the call, Haley Ziktor headed over to Tommy's house. She knew immediately what to do. The lab needed to be reopened and the computer's needed to be rebooted and a place for Kira needed to be made.

Ten minutes later, she was finished. While she waited for the veteran rangers to arrive, she decided to turn on the TV What she heard and saw shocked her. They had just switched to an on-site reporter, who happened to be Cassidy Cornell, and behind her was a house surrounded by police and yellow caution tape.

"_Tonight is a horrible night for this community."_ The Cassidy began. _"A whole family is missing and it isn't your common missing person case. I have spoken to many of the neighbors and have learned that flashes of purple light coming from inside the house, during the incident and were acompanied by screams. The police have been scouring the area for more clues as to who the perpetrators are, but so far clues have only been found in the residence and that is what have the police baffled. The inside of the house has been torn apart and a purple gooish residue has been left behind. Whatever this is, it isn't human. They are following a trail of blood through the forest, hoping that they will find a survivor, but it doesn't look promising." _

"_This isn't the first time the area has seen something like this. A few years ago two alien like beings had terrorized this community and had brought out a group of people who call themselves Power Rangers. They defeated the aliens and haven't been seen again, but there have been other Power Ranger sightings elsewhere in the country." _The Cassidy stopped while someone came up to her and whispered something. Haley noticed that Cassidy turn a bit pale and knew what she just learned. Cassidy nodded her thanks as she turned back to the camera. Haley noted that the girl was trying to not show any emotion. Cassidy and Kira had become pretty good friends after Mesogog was defeated. They would hang out on occasion and neither of them had hard feelings when it came to the past. It was water under the bridge now, especially after Cassidy showed her loyalty towards the rangers by handing over the tape with their identities.

_" I have just gotten permission to release the names of the missing persons. It appears that it was the Ford family. Gary and Amelia Ford and their daughter Kira, who is a well known singer. The police are looking for friends or family who might know what happened. If you have any answers or have any leads to who or what it was that did this, please call the police department..." _Haley turned the TV off and put her head in her hands.

"Oh Lord." She muttered as there was a knock on the front door. She turned the TV off and put the remote on the coffee table. Just to be cautious, she looked out the window before opening the door and saw that is was Justin and some other people she didn't know.

" Justin, come in. Tommy, Jason and the others should be here soon." She said opening the door and usherering the group in.

"Hey, Haley. This is Billy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Dana and Eric. Everyone this is Haley." Justin introduced.

"Hi, I remember Rocky, Adam and Tanya, nice to see you again. I wish it was on better terms though." Haley said, shaking everyone's hand.

"Yeah, we do too." Adam agreed. He was very concerned about Kira. They had become good friends during their tenure as rangers during Operation Overdrive and, like Justin, saw her as a sister.

"Haley, do you know what happened to Kira?" Dana asked. Haley noticed she carried a black bag emblazoned with the medical symbol.

"Are you a nurse?" Haley asked, curiously.

"Yes, yes I am. If you could tell me what happened to Kira and what her injuries are, than it would make my job much easier." Dana said, looking around at the others. She felt out of place and was wishing that Carter had come with her. At least he knew some of the people, she didn't know anyone.

"Tommy didn't give me much information, only that she was hurt and that I needed to get a place ready for her. I have the guest bedroom ready for her. I was going to put her in the lab, but I had forgotten that Tommy didn't replace any of the medical supplies after Zeltrax destroyed it because he thought that after Mesogog was gone that he wouldn't need it anymore." Haley said, rambling a bit. Justin grimace as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder attempting to calm her down. He knew that she was worried and probably frustrated with Tommy for not telling her more. Tommy had a tendency to keep things from Haley unless she needed to know. He probably kept the details from her since he knew Dana was going to be there.

Justin knew what could happen if Tommy didn't tell her everything. Haley had called him once after Tommy's capture, before he got the black ranger powers. In the back of his mind, Justin could clearly remember that day. She'd been in the midst of a pissy, yet frantic tantrum when she found out that Tommy had formed a ranger team without telling her. She'd had to learn about it when she walked into the lab and found three teenagers sitting at the console. At that time Justin hadn't been around Haley all that much and had to call Jason in to help calm her down. Once they'd gotten Tommy back, she'd really torn into him. It had taken a while to get back on her good side.

"It's okay Haley." He told her before turning to Dana.

"Tommy told Billy and I the details of the injuries. She has three large gashes in her back, cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and the bottom of her feet are torn up." His voice had gone dead while talking about Kira's injuries, he was trying to keep his emotions out and keep up a professional front.

"Where are the gashes on her back located and how long has she been like this?" Dana asked, pushing for answers.

"The gashes...one of the gashes is across the top of her back, between her shoulders, the second is straight down the middle of her back and the third is across her lower back...I-I-I don't know how long she has been like that. Probably a few hours. When I finally reached Tommy, they'd just found her and she had been that way for an hour or two before that. Jason said it looked like she had run through the woods. Apparently her house and Conner's is connected by a hill and instead of getting to his house on the road, where she could be spotted easily, she took the shortcut through the woods. She was barefoot and..." He was cut short by the door slamming open and a man in red carrying a limp form hurried in.

"Conner!" Haley gasped and the young man turned toward her. He didn't seem to recognize that others were in the room as he moved towards her. She went up to him and looked at the girl in his arms and moved the hair out of her face.

"Oh, Kira." She said before looking up at Conner.

"Take her to the guest room. It's all ready. Dana, this is Conner and Kira. Conner, Dana's a nurse and she's going to take good care of her. You can trust her, she added seeing his uncertainty. Conner nodded lightly, not even acknowledging the lady in pink. He immediately started down the hall, Dana on his heels. Haley turned back to Justin who had gone very pale and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what happened, Tommy said she was fine when he had called." Haley explained, also shocked at the change in the yellow ranger.

"It was a hard drive on her." Tommy's voice said from the doorway. He, Jason, a man in white and another in blue stood there, taking in the group.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I believe her back is starting to get infected. I don't know all that Ivan did to her, but I'm worried that he might have had something on whatever he used to create those cuts." Tommy stated looking distraught. On hearing that they all hung their heads in disbelief. They all knew that Ivan was sinister, but they didn't know that he would go this far. Actually, they didn't think he was intelligent enough to go this far. Tommy pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them to Eric.

"Here, one is the note she had on her and the other contains her address. I thought you might like both. I have a spare key to her house, luckily she had it on her when she ran. You can use that for the investigation I know you need to do." Tommy told the man. Eric nodded and had started for the door before Haley stopped him.

"Wait! Just before you got here, I had turned on the TV. It was on the news and had just gone to an on-sight reporter, they were at Kira's house. The police are investigating." Haley said, something Tommy said sparking the memory. Eric nodded again.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I know how to handle it." He told her, she gave him a small smile. He turned back to Tommy.

"I'll need reports, you know." He said. Tommy nodded.

"I know and I trust you with this." Tommy replied with honesty. Eric gave a small smile before heading out the door.

Before anyone could start talking again, there was a blood curdling scream from the guest room. Conner rushed down the hall, his face very pale and on the verge of a panic attack. He put his hands on his knees and Jason immediately went over and guided him to the couch.

"Conner, what happened?" Tommy asked, his voiced filled with worry.

"She woke up when Dana was checking her. She started mumbling things and then it grew to her full out fighting Dana, like she was being attacked again. I don't think she remembered anything from the time we found her. I was trying to hold her down while Dana gave her a sedative. I just couldn't stay in there anymore. Her back is horrible, Dana says it is infected badly and that you were right, Dr. O, this Ooze guy had something on the blade or whatever that he used to cut her, the infection is spreading fast.

She said that is why Kira was lashing out, she was hallucinating." Conner said, putting his head in his hands. A muttered "Damn it." was heard from where Tommy stood, he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, blowing it out.

"I don't want to lose her." Conner whispered, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Conner, Dana is going to do everything she can to help Kira." Tommy assured the distraught young man.

"She is the best there is." Justin added in, figuring out what was going on.

"Kira is in good hands. She is going to be fine." Rocky finally spoke up. There was a moment of silence before three words were uttered by Conner.

"I love her."

**At The Ford House**

Eric had pulled up to the house that Kira's family owned. He had called Wes on the way and had told him what was going on. Wes told him not to worry and to just go over to the house, everything would be taken care of. Eric noticed that the police were still there and that the house was still surrounded by tape. He got out and went over to one of the police men.

"I'm from the Silver guardians, I'm looking for the leader of this investigation." He said while holding up his badge.

"He is over there." The guy said, pointing in a direction, after inspecting the badge. Eric nodded his thanks and headed over.

"I'm looking for the leader of this investigation." He said, coming up to the man who was talking to another officer.

"That is me." The guy stated.

"I'm Eric Meyers from the Silver Guardians. I've come to take over the case." He told the guy.

"Do you have any papers?" The guy, who's badge said Gellert, asked.

"No, I just learned about this case a few hours ago and wasn't able to get a hold of the right forms. I called my partner who has, probably by now, faxed the required forms to your office." Eric explained.

"Let me see about this, I'll be right back." Gellert said, walking off with his phone in his hands. Eric waited a couple of moments before the guy came back.

"Well, it seems everything's in order. I'll get my team started packing, unless you would like some to stay and help you until your own crew arrives." Gellert offered.

"Maybe just one or two." Eric agreed. With that Gellert left to round up his team, leaving Eric free to roam the house and surrounding area.

When he went into the house he was met with an awful stench, he concluded that it came from the goo that was covering most of the living room. He looked around and saw that everything had been damaged. Tables were broken, the door leading to the back yard was torn off the hinges and there were some burn marks here and there. He sighed, wondering how Kira got out of there alive. Before he could do anymore, two men from the other team entered.

"What would you like us to do, Sir?" One of them asked.

"Check the upstairs, see if anything has been tampered with. Also look in the office, bring me any important looking papers. No bills or anything like that, just birth certificates or medical stuff. We'll probably need it in the future. Also get a sample of that purple goo, we might need it later on." Eric stated, sending the two men off to do what he ordered. He started for the back door, wanting to see what went on before Kira fled. He saw a lot of evidence of scuffling and took note that there were some prints leading into the forest that weren't human. He heard footsteps coming up to him and he turned to see one of the guys with a folder in his hand.

"Sir, I thought you might like to see this." The guy, Eric noticed his badge said Yuler, said. He handed the folder over to Eric who glanced at it and sighed.

"Kira's adoption." Eric muttered the name of the folder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Something Isn't Right

**A/N:**Ok, so I have fixed this chapter so the rest of the story makes sense. I hope you like!

Alright, On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**On another planet**

**lightyears away**

"I believe it is time." A gentle, deep, masculine voice said

"Are you sure?" another voice, feminine, asked with a slight accent.

"Yes, they need to know...a lot of things." the man said with a hint of remorse.

"Why didn't you tell them when you were around?" The lady asked, very curious.

"Because SHE was there, you know she would have found out some how. It was too dangerous." The man explained.

"Yeah, Rita was a nosy... witch." The lady agreed, hesitating with her words. "But Zordon, it wasn't fair to them."

"I know, Dulcea, I know. I've regretted it since I left." Zordon said, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, we better go. We don't have much time. Ivan is only going to get stronger." Dulcea stated.

"Yes, he is. I hope we get there in time." Zordon agreed and with that both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Turtle Cove**

**The Enrilé Home**

Alyssa Enrilé, Danny Delgado, Max Cooper and Taylor Earhardt were sitting around the living room. Alyssa had called the three others, telling them that there was an emergency. Danny, Max and Taylor rushed to the house in worry. When they got there and were ushered into the house by Wes Collins, they knew something was going on.

"Ok, so, why did you call us?" Taylor asked, being her demanding, straight-to-the-point self.

"And why did you call Wes? Is it about Cole?" Danny added, his eyes holding hope. Cole had been missing for a year now and everyone but the team had given up hope.

"Yes, this is about Cole. I called Wes and have already told him what is going on." Alyssa answered. She looked towards her bedroom door and gave a very subtle nodded. Everyone turned as they heard the door open and there were three gasps heard.

"Princess Shayla?" Max asked, very confused as to how she could be there when she should be in a deep sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, also confused and worried about why she was there.

"I was awoken again, a few days ago the alarm went off, I saw a man and he was fighting some rangers. I wondered why the alarms would go off since it wasn't in Turtle Cove nor were any of the Zords injured. I looked closely and noticed that something looked familiar about the man. I figured out why he looked familiar and came straight here to talk to Alyssa and she told me what had happened in the last year."

"So, who was the man?" Taylor asked. Shayla and Alyssa turned to Wes, both women were too emotional to say anything plus he was an official.

"Cole." He stated, looking very troubled. Everyone looked shocked. Why would Cole be fighting rangers? What had happened to him?

"Do you know what happened to him?" Max asked, still in shock over what happened to their leader and friend.

"No. No, I only saw what he was doing right then, not what happened to him before." Shayla replied, she watched as Max and Danny's hearts visibly fell.

"Why did he set the alarm off if he isn't a ranger anymore?" Taylor asked, looking at Wes and Shayla. Both of them looked at each other, Shayla nodded towards Wes and he knew what he needed to tell them.

"Shayla isn't really telling you the whole story." Wes started, but was cut off.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"He means that I'm not telling the truth. I wasn't awakened, I've been awake for a while now." Shayla explained, a pained expression on her face as she confessed.

"Wait, what? If you've been awake then why not come and tell us, say hi or something? We missed you a lot." Max said with a hurt look.

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to come down until now. The only way for me to come down was in dire circumstances, like now or when you were hurt and couldn't get help or get back to the animaria on your own." She answered.

"Can you explain why you were awakened? How long have you been awake for?" Taylor asked.

"I've been awake for around three years." Shayla replied, looking down, knowing what the reactions would be.

"THREE YEARS?" The group exclaimed in tandem.

"She was awakened when the powers came back." Wes jumped in.

"Wait, the powers are back?" Alyssa asked, a hopeful look in her eye. She missed having powers, she felt so empty after losing them.

"Yes, they are. About three years ago a guardian, the Sentenial Knight, replenished all rangers powers for good. He had to bring back four past rangers to help the team of that year, the Operation Overdrive rangers. When he did that all powers got restored." Wes explained, leaving out one ranger that had come to help, Bridge who was from the future.

"Why weren't we told?" Taylor asked, angered that she was left out.

"Did Eric know?" She added.

"Yes he knew, but he was told not to tell anyone, even you. We didn't want many to know, just in case an enemy learned about it and used it against us. Only those who were brought back by the Sentenial Knight and the original rangers know, no one else does until now. We have been having to tell past teams because an old evil has come back and now that we know about Cole, you guys need protection. If he remembers anything about his past, than he could come after any or all of you." Wes explained. He picked up a briefcase from the table and opened it. Inside where their old morphers and vests. Each person took their rightful color and put the vests on with pride.

"Welcome back, rangers. Taylor, since Cole isn't here I am expecting you to lead like you had been before he came. Alright?" Shayla had turned to the yellow clad woman with a small smile and Taylor nodded.

"Guys, this isn't going to be easy. We have two problems now, Ivan Ooze and now Cole. Cole will be your main problem right now because you know him, he is your friend. Eric and I are trying to find him, but I believe he has changed his name. Shayla is on the look out as well. You are going to have to be strong if you come into contact with him." Wes said, looking at Alyssa at the end, she nodded in understanding.

"Taylor, I need to speak to you and Shayla in a bit. I need to brief you about the situation with Ivan Ooze. The time might come that we'll need back up from all teams. He's gotten more powerfull then the last time." Wes said and both women nodded.

* * *

**The Ship**

"Did you dispose of the the bodies yet?" Annak asked one of his helpers. The helper nodded.

"Good. You know what the next plan is?" He asked. The helper nodded and handed a slip of paper to him. Annak read it over and looked up.

"Alright, you know what you need to do." He stated, sending the helper away. He sighed. He didn't think that this "mission" was going to be so messy. His people had always been hoping for a chance at destroying the population on earth, had been for a very long time. The reason for not attacking was the fact of earth having rangers. Whenever someone tried to attack, rangers would came out of the woodwork. For the Gelvians it would have been easy to attack, but they didn't want to take any chances. Ever since they had found Ivan Ooze, they had felt stronger and had more faith in actually accomplishing what they wanted. Ivan made it known that they were going to be the surprise attack and when everything was in place, than it would be time to have fun. For the rangers, nothing was going to be as it seemed.

* * *

**At a Warehouse in California**

Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Keller had been gone for a while. Kim had been held in the dank warehouse for four hours. They had flown from Paris to New York and then from New York to L.A. After that it was a two hour drive from L.A. to where she was now. Almost 24 hours since they had arrived at her mother's house to get her.

"We are only doing this for your protection. Billy and the RO Division have made sure you are under the highest security." Mr. Keller had assured her. Something about the two men made her skin crawl. When they had come back after the two hours of letting her get her stuff together, she had felt a difference with them. She couldn't place the feeling, almost like they weren't the two men who had first shown up and had given her that message from Justin.

Kim just sat at the small table in the room that they had put her in. It was cold and all she had was a light top on and some capris. She didn't really know where they had taken her or what time it actually was, just that the place was two hours from L.A. The windows had been blackened on the car and there were no windows in the room she was in, so the time of day could only be guessed. The two men hadn't given Kim her suitcases, forgetting them in the trunk of the car and her old communicator was in there.

She hadn't worn it for a few years, but always kept it around, just in case.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered, giving a sigh and laid her head on the table.

* * *

**Reefside**

**Tommy Oliver's House**

It was a long night and time seemed to stretch on for Dana as she sat at Kira's bedside. Though Kira was stable for now, the antibiotics she'd introduced were keeping the infection from spreading, she was really worried. Haley had called her a nurse, and that was what she'd said she was, but the wounds which had been inflicted on Kira were beyond her knowledge. Something had been used to speed up the infection, and she had no idea how to stop it. That had led her to call her husband an hour ago to see if he could put in a call to Kendrix. The Lost Galaxy pink ranger was a very advanced scientist and that gave Dana hope that maybe, just maybe, she might be able to find a way to cure the young ranger vetran.

Carter had told her to hang tight while he made some calls to Andros, who could put him into contact with the teams red ranger, Leo. She really hoped that her husband would be successful in sending Kendrix to Earth, though it may take a while to happen.

She really hoped with all she was that Kira would be cured. She hated to see the Dino Ranger in such pain.

In the living room the other ex-rangers, except for Eric who had yet to return, were waking up after a few hours of fitful sleeping. Their attempt at sleeping had been interrupted by Kira's sharp cries several times now. The infection, which made every little move painful in turn, kept waking everyone up.

This sleep disruption was even worse for Conner. With every cry the young dino ranger, he looked more and more wretched. He cringed with every time she cried out, and hated not being able to do anything to comfort her. Even after having a talk with Tommy, Jason, Rocky and Adam, he was still very tense. The four men knew that all the talk in the world, wouldn't make him stop worrying. When you loved someone you still worried about them even if you were told they were going to be ok, you stopped worrying after the person was pain free.

"Hey Tommy, could we use your phone? We need to check in on Kirsten." Adam asked the very tired owner of the house.

"Sure, the phone is in the kitchen. Hey, how is Austin doing?" Tommy asked, referring to Adam and Tanya's six year old son. They had been married for ten years when they decided that it was time to start adding on to their family, Austin came and then four years later little Abby came into the picture. Both loved the ex rangers who had become like family to them, Austin and Abby knowing them as Aunts and Uncles. Abby especially loved her Uncle Tommy, always looking for him first during gatherings.

"Who is Austin and who is Kirsten?" Billy asked, who had just gotten up, with a yawn. He had a tiny clue who it might be, but he wasn't too sure.

"Austin is our six year old son and Kirsten is our babysitter. We also have a two year old girl named Abby." Adam said with pride.

"Congrats, wish I had known, would have sent you guys something." Billy said with a big smile. He had thought that Adam and Tanya would get together, he had always seen the way they had looked at each other and knew it was a definite possibility.

"It's okay, we knew that communication between Aquitar and Earth was restricted for emergencies and ranger stuff only. We got married just before Terra Venture's completion. We had considered joining the colony but some stuff happened in Tanya's family and we couldn't fathom leaving. Once we heard from Andros what happened, we're sort of glad we didn't go." Adam said with a far away look. He smirked . "Not that it stopped us from having our own adventure. We spent ten years enjoying our marriage and then decided that adding on to our family was the next big adventure for us."

"Yeah, that was an interesting situation." Billy agreed. Right then there was a knock on the door and Tommy went to answer it.

"Hey Eric, glad you came back. Did you find anything?" Tommy asked after he saw who it was.

"Yeah, I have some stuff for Dana. Is she still in with Kira?" Eric asked in a rushed voice. When Tommy nodded, Eric rushed off to see her.

He found her in the chair next to the bed. Kira was just going back to sleep after her latest round of medication.

"Dana, I got some samples of that goo, maybe that could help in someway." Eric said, handing her a clear plastic bag. Dana scrunched her nose at the sight of the goo and took the bag from him with two fingers.

"Thanks. It could help. I called Carter and he's getting in touch with Andros about sending Kendrix here to help me. I don't know if it is the goo or if Ivan had something else, but whatever it was it has really got her infected and fast. I gave her some antibiotics, but it is only holding back the infection, and I don't even know how long that will last. I'm hoping these antibiotics will keep working so we can find a cure." Dana explained to him.

"I thought you were a doctor." Eric stated, a little confused as to why she had called for Kendrix. During their little team-up in 2005, she'd stated that she was a doctor. He wondered what had changed.

"I was a doctor at the time, but now I'm actually a nurse. I thought that I wanted to be a doctor and I finished my medical education in pediatrics, but when I actually started practicing, it didn't feel right. I knew that nursing was where I should be and so I stepped down and here I am." Dana explained.

"So all that medical education wasn't enough to help you figure this out?" Eric asked, giving her a small smile when he saw the look on her face. She knew he was just teasing her, but he knew he probably went too far.

"No, it didn't, this is way more advanced than what I was taught. We are talking intergalactic stuff here. It's not like the chicken pox or a diaper rash or even the the flu virus. If we want to help her, I'm going to need an expert in medical research, which is what Kendrix is capable of." Dana said, just a little defensive. Eric nodded before changing the topic.

"Dana, I found something else. Kira is adopted. Those weren't her biological parents. I was wondering if I could have something that could help me match DNA, I was told hair or blood samples were best.

Wes had to make a trip to Turtle Cove, but before he went he issued the order for a DNA test. Both of us, after seeing the file about Kira's adoption, did some research and we think we found her biological family, but can't do anything until we know for sure." Eric explained in a low voice.

"Oh, wow." She said looking very surprised. "Sure, I took some blood samples to see what I'm dealing with. Tommy is letting me keep them in the refrigerator until Kendrix arrives." Dana told him. Eric nodded before heading to the door.

"Thanks Dana. I'll be back in a while." Eric said heading out the bedroom door and down the hall. He headed for the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. He started searching for the samples when a voice startled him, making him bang his head as he turned to see who it was.

"It's in the very back. Apparently some people in the house are very sensitive to the sight of blood." Eric rubbed his head as he looked the dark skinned man over. He looked to be about Kira's age, dressed in blue and held a cup of water. With the way he talked it sounded like he had been listening to Dana and Eric's conversation. Eric tried to remember who he was, he and Wes always tried to keep up with the latest teams with help from NASADA, just in case this type of situation happened.

"Ethan is it?" Eric asked, hoping he got it right.

"Yeah." The young man stated. Eric eyed him, the guy looked like hell. It all came back to Eric then and he remembered that Kira was his friend and that he was probably feeling a lot of different emotions with her being hurt.

"She's going to be okay." Eric stated.

"You sure about that?" Ethan asked with a hint of doubt.

"Yeah, she's a ranger." Eric stated, sounding like that was the answer to all of life's questions.

"That doesn't mean she is invincible." Ethan argued.

"No, but there is a lot you don't know about rangers or the powers you hold." Eric said.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, really intrigued by that statement.

"The powers make you stronger not only physically, but mentally and spiritually. That is why, when you lose your powers, you feel the pain and loss. If she didn't have her powers right now, she probably wouldn't have made it this far." Eric explained.

He finally found the samples and took one. He put it in a bag and got an ice pack from the fridge to keep it cool on the trip to the lab. He put a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Don't give up. Alright?" Eric said and Ethan nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Eric told him and noticed the relieved look on the guy's face before he left

"You leaving so soon, Eric?" Rocky asked as Eric rushed through the living room to the front door.

"I have something to do. I'll be back later." Eric called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Panorama**

**Shiba House**

The Samurai rangers were sitting around the room in different positions. They had just finished a battle and all of them were tired, dirty and bruised. There was only one thing that was on everyone's mind.

"Who was that guy?" Mike asked.

"His name is Deker." Jayden said, since he was the only one who fought him.

"What does he want? Where did he come from?" Kevin wondered out loud.

"He says that he wants to fight me, or rather, his sword wants to, but that was it. I don't know where he comes from. He just showed up out of the blue." Jayden explained.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Mentor said. He hadn't told the others about the warning from the ranger division of NASADA. He wanted them focused on their fight with Xandred. He also hadn't told them of what the gap sensor had shown. The alarm had gone off while the team had gone out for some recreation. He hadn't called them about it, wanting to wait to see if it was just a false alarm.

He saw some type of slime go through a crack, but he couldn't be sure that it wasn't a nighlock. In truth, he wasn't sure what it was. He hadn't told the team because it never showed up again. But, now that this new guy had shown up, he was sure something was wrong and that maybe he should have told them.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"It just gives me some bad feelings, this new guy." Mentor stated in a tone that told the others not to ask anymore questions.

"Well, I know one thing." Jayden said.

"What is that?" Kevin asked.

"He isn't like anyone I've encountered." Jayden explained and everyone agreed. There was something about the man that was a little unnerving. Something they probably wouldn't figure out until later.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	9. The Reveal

**A/N: **Oh. My. Gosh! I am so sorry! My beta just pointed it out that I posted the wrong file! I forgot that when I open the file to the one she had beta read that it goes to a different place. I actually posted the first draft. So, here it is! Again, I'm going to update every Wednesday. If I don't, send a mob after me. LOL

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Silver Hills**

**Silver Guardian Headquarters**

Eric had just walked into his office when his phone started to ring. He was only paying half a mind when he picked up the phone, the rest of his attention was devoted to the papers on his desk. They hadn't been there when he left; Especially not the manilla envelope that lay on top of the stack. The Silver Guardians had their own state of the art lab, it was used solely for things like DNA kits, this cut the wait time down considerably, they didn't have to wait days for results.

When he had gone to Tommy's house to get a blood sample from Kira, he had slipped into Tommy's room and took some hair samples from the guy's comb, even though Tommy's hair was short the comb caught a few strands. He didn't normally resort to such sneaking into rooms that weren't his, but what he and Wes had discovered had overthrown such professional ethics out the window. They believed there was some type of relation between the two, but they wouldn't know until the tests were done.

While most ranger teams kept in touch after their tenure, Eric had noticed that Kira and Tommy were a little too close for being student and teacher, or even mentor and ranger. He knew the bond wasn't of the romantic type He'd remembered, after the moon mission, that Tommy had asked Jason about Kimberly. Eric could tell that Tommy loved Kim just by the look on his face and he also saw hurt there as well. He talked to Jason about it and Jason told him about the letter and that Tommy and Kimberly had reconciled and stayed in touch with each other, but Jason also knew that Tommy still had feelings for the pink ranger. What Eric saw with Tommy and Kimberly wasn't like what he saw with Tommy and Kira. When Tommy looked at Kira it was somewhat protective and also comforting, something that could be passed off as romantic feelings; but there was a sense of respect, mostly from Kira towards Tommy, that isn't found in a romantic relationship, but in a sibling relationship.

He had noticed the connection when he and one of the rookies had gone over to Tommy's after the Overdrive Mission. Both Kira and Adam had been on it, and Andros and Justin had called him to come and debrief them before heading for Briarwood and Blue Bay Harbor for the others. He'd been lucky that Bridge had decided to stay for a few more days and had gone with Xander to see the Mystic Force team. After seeing Tommy and Kira's bond, he had confronted Tommy about it.

Tommy had told him that he had, in a weird sense, felt called to her, felt the need to protect her, even before she had become a ranger. He told Eric that he actually knew that she was going to become a ranger and could feel when the power bonded with her. It wasn't like the call he had towards Kim, the bond between the falcon and the crane, but something similar. Tommy had also stated that it was what he had felt towards his brother, David, when they first met. When he and Wes started researching and a certain fact had come up that conversation had been easily brought back and Eric relayed it to Wes who insisted on the DNA tests.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone as he quickly made work of opening the envelope and pulled a few sheets of paper out.

"Eric?" Wes' voice came across the line, an unfamiliar tone in his voice.

"What is it, Wes, I'm a little busy right now." Eric said with a little annoyance as he skimmed the paper and his eyes widened a bit.

"Eric, it's Cole...he's missing." Wes said and the unfamiliar tone became clear to Eric, it was fear. Eric put the papers down and his face became serious as he jumped into his co-leader role.

"Do you know where he went? If someone captured him? We need to be careful with Ivan on the loose. Did he know about the warning?" Eric started questioning, forgetting that it was Wes he was talking to and not a rookie.

"Princess Shayla appeared. She said that the warning pool started going off, apparently it is connected to her in some way and had awakened her again. When she looking into it she saw Cole being captured, The strange part is that she saw humans take him...and not aliens." Wes told Eric, ignoring the questions thrown at him.

"Humans?" Eric asked, sounded confused.

"Yes, humans." Wes said, a little exasperated at having to repeat himself.

"Why would anyone want to go after Cole like that?" Eric asked, more to himself than to Wes. Cole was so pure and naive in his innocence that it was hard to imagine anyone having beef with him. It was simply impossible for anyone, save Allysa to be angry with him at all.

"I don't know. Shayla said that they, whatever _they_ are because I'm not sure _they_ are human at all, left and she wasn't able to track them afterward. All she knows is that he was taken." Wes continued to explain.

"You don't think the government has anything to do with this?" Eric asked. He had always been wary of the government and the protection of the ranger community. After Justin and Andros started up the program at NASADA, he didn't have a good feeling and tried to stay away from that building as much as he could, keeping to his work at the Silver Guardians. Since the Silver Guardians were a privately owned security service, they didn't bother with governmental things.

"I don't know. I'll stop by and see if Andros knows about anything. It isn't a long drive to NASADA. I doubt he would know something this soon, but he is a good one to call on about finding things out." Wes said. Eric nodded, even though Wes couldn't see him, in agreement. He thought back to when the red rangers were called to service and how Andros handled all the spy work.

"Yeah, he is. Hey, have you heard from Fletcher and Keller about Kimberly?" Eric asked, just remembering about the two rookie's mission. Everything with Kira and Cole had temporarily made him forget for a moment.

"No, have you?"Wes asked.

"No, I'm going to give them a few more hours to get in touch. They should have been back here with her by now. Maybe her mother gave them a hard time." Eric said, remembering what Tommy and Jason had said about Kim's mother being protective of her daughter.

"Alright, call me if anything is wrong. Oh, how did the DNA tests go?"Wes asked.

"What we figured all along, but there are some interesting facts about their genealogy and race." Eric told him.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, a little confused.

"I'll tell you later, when we have time to debrief on everything." Eric said.

"Alright." Wes agreed, reluctantly. Both hung up. Before Eric could do anything more there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Eric called and a small, young lady poked her head in.

"Mr. Meyers, there is a call for you on line two."

"Thanks Jillian." Eric said with a smile before picking up the phone.

"Eric Meyers here."

"Mr. Meyers, this Sheriff Peterson of the Reefside police. I was told you had taken over the case of the attack at the Ford residence." A man's voice stated.

"Yes, I did." Eric said, wondering what was going on.

"I'm calling to inform you about two bodies that were found in the woods just outside of Reefside. Apparently there was a flash of purple light and a man went to investigate. He found the bodies and contacted us. We have identified the deceased as Mr. Brad and Mrs Vivian Ford." Sheriff Peterson said. Eric sighed, he knew something like this would happen.

"If you need anything, please call us. I'm not one of those departments who get all territorial when it comes to cases. I've worked with some of your men before and am a big supporter of the Silver Guardians." Sheriff Peterson said.

"Thank you." Eric said, a bit distracted with thinking of how to tell Kira.

"Your welcome. I'll fax over the reports as soon as possible." Sheriff Peterson told him.

"That sounds good. Thanks again." Eric said before hanging up. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his face.

* * *

**NASADA**

Wes had come and gone, bringing Andros the news about Cole. After giving the news, Wes was on his way to Reefside to help with that situation. He had briefed Andros on what was going on there and what they had found during their search for Kira's biological family.

Being from another planet with different customs dealing with families, it didn't surprise Andros. Marriage wasn't really thought of on KO-35, when you loved someone you were just together. No ceremony or anything, you just lived together. It was easier that way, especially when people fell out of love. Most kids on KO-35 don't know who their parents are, kind of like some animal species on earth.

Parenting was different as well, but that was because the people were different in the way they grew. Children, starting around age eight or nine, are deemed to be adults and are left to their own defenses and decisions. They still lived with their parents, until they married, if they married at all, but aren't subject to discipline or the parent's protection. The parents only did that if it was needed. The powers that a person holds, like Andros' telekinesis, are automatically learned and usually the child is only coached until they turn eight.

When Karone was captured and turned into Astronema she and Andros were both nine. Both of them had been on the streets, their parents had been killed by Darkonda a few months before Karone's kidnapping. After she had been taken, Andros started looking for her. During that time he was befriended by Zhane whose parents let him stay at their home. They became like brothers and had each other's backs, especially after the next war started. After a few years of fighting and Andros and Zhane grew up, they were chosen to take on the Astro ranger powers. Even though at eight years old they are thought to be adults, the Astro Ranger powers don't except anyone until they are older.

After living on Earth for a time, Andros started to understand what marriage and parenting were really like. He understood the need for love, comfort and discipline from parents, he understood it more when he and Ashly got married. His wife really taught him a lot in the past few years, and he was learning more, now that he is about to be a dad. Their unborn child was one of the reasons he didn't get too close to the situation. If Ivan Ooze learned of Ashley and their child,it could lead to tragedy. It was better if he didn't have any connection, and so he contentedly stayed working behind the scenes.

After a few moments of losing himself in his thoughts, Andros went over to his intergalactic transmitter and started sending a message to Aquitar. Billy had phoned and requested that the message be sent as soon as possible. As Andros typed, he realized how lucky he was. He was from another planet and in a relationship, a very good relationship, with a person with a very different background. If you knew where he had come from, you would have thought he and Ashley wouldn't work out, but they were proving people wrong.

"Dear Cestria, I have arrived and have a few questions for you..." Andros spoke out loud while typing.

* * *

**Thunder Ninja Academy**

**Between Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside**

Hunter Bradley had just gotten out of the shower after having gone riding with his brother. Blake Bradly, who had come for a visit was one of the top motocross riders in the country at the time and had been on the road for a few months. Hunter missed his brother and had sometimes regretted staying back and taken over as head teacher for the Thunder Ninja Academy, but he knew someone had to do it and he didn't want to see the academy go into another person's hands. He loved motocross, but Blake was more a competitor than he was, Hunter was more the teacher.

After everything that happened during their tenure as rangers, Blake didn't want much to do with that life and dropped everything to become a rider. He was happy for his brother and friends who had decided to stay, but he needed something different. Tori, Shane and Dustin had become teachers, Shane more than the other two. Tori and Dustin were part time, Tori still surfed while Dustin still worked at Storm Chargers and raced a bit here and there. Shane still had skateboarding, but he mostly kept to teaching. The whole thing with being a leader really changed him.

"Hey bro, you got a phone call. Some guy named Eric Meyers said to call him back as soon as possible. Sounded really urgent. The number is on your desk." Blake told his brother while digging around in the refrigerator. He sounded a bit concerned.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't eat everything, I'm on a budget, you know."

"Well, it's not like I didn't offer to help with groceries. I did offer, but your pride won't let me help.

"Hey I'm not exactly living on Ramen Noodles every night. I'm doing pretty good right now or I would be if my brother _the human garbage disposal,_ wasn't plundering my fridge and scarfing down all the food."

"Hey this manly machine needs fuel. You can't ride the bike if there's no gas in the tank."

"Ugh, don't even go there. I don't want to know about all your 'fun on the road.' " he responded using air quotes.

"You're just jealous, but go on, that guy sounded really stressed out, you'd better go find out what has him so rattled."

Hunter shook his head at his brother's laugh as he headed into his office. He sat down and picked the phone up, dialing the number scrawled on his calender desk pad

"Hello, this is the Silver Guardian Headquarters, Jillian speaking. How may I help you?" A female voice answered.

"Hey, this is Hunter Bradley. I'm returning Eric Meyer's call, I was told he had asked for me and it sounded urgent." Hunter replied.

"Let me transfer you. If you could hold for one second." The lady said before the line went quiet. Hunter tapped his foot with slight impatience before a rough voice came through.

"Eric Meyers here." The male voice answered.

"Hi, this is Hunter..."Hunter didn't even get to his last name before being interrupted.

"Hunter Bradley, I know. Look, I have some information that you need to know about, ranger related. If..."Hunter cut him off.

"I know about Ivan Ooze, if this is what this call is about. I already got the message from Andros." Hunter said. He didn't know Andros well, only that he was another ranger. Andros had contacted him about the Thunder rangers after talking to Cam. Andros had learned about the Ninja Storm team from Tommy Oliver, who they had teamed up with when the three main team members had gone evil. He had been told about the database for rangers and being connected, just in case.

"No, this isn't about Ivan. Ivan is part of it, but the main reason is about you. You were adopted, right?" Eric asked. Hunter could tell that he had pushed some buttons with the guy.

"Yes, Both my brother and I were adopted, but at different times." Hunter answered.

"Your brother? Biological?" Eric asked, thinking he might have gotten the wrong man.

"No, no siblings." Hunter informed. This made Eric smile a bit.

"Ok. Could you meet me in Reefside? You know where Dr. Thomas Oliver lives?" Eric asked, knowing Hunter knew since the two teams had met there before going head to head with Lothor.

"Yeah, I know the place. Sure, I can meet you there. How about three o'clock?" Hunter replied.

"Oh, and bring your team, if you can." Eric said, knowing that the guy would need some support and that the Ninja team had been pretty close.

"Is it that bad?" Hunter asked, a little worried about what he was getting into.

"No, just that I know the Dino Thunder team has missed you guys. They might also need a little support right now." Eric said, his voice getting a little hard at the end.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, the worry increasing.

"Well, one of the members was attacked and isn't doing too good right now." Eric stated.

"Who?" Hunter asked, waving in Blake who was standing in the doorway listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Kira. She was home on a break when Ivan attacked and took her parents." Eric informed him.

"Kira? Why would he attack her?" Hunter asked, looking up a Blake who looked a little worried and confused. Hunter wrote down what Eric had told him on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He watched as Blake read it and then looked up and nodded. Hunter knew Blake was thinking back to when he had first met the girl and knew that he was in for going to Reefside.

"We don't really know. If you could get there that would be great." Eric stated.

"Yeah, I will." Hunter said, giving another note to Blake telling him to call the others and tell them what was going on and if they could go. Blake left the room quickly, pulling out his cellphone.

"Great. See you soon." Eric said

"Alright. Bye." Hunter replied.

"Bye." Eric said before hanging up.

* * *

**Reefside**

**Tommy's house**

Eric had called and told Tommy to expect him and a few friends at three. Right after the call, Wes had shown up, wanting to know how everything was going. Kira was still in and out and still hallucinating, a fever had started and Dana had some cool, wet cloths on her arms, legs and forehead trying to take it down. The wait for Kendrix was making everyone antsy. Everyone, Conner especially, wanted Kira better and quick. He'd been pacing back and forth a while now. Even Dr. O was powerless to stop, he'd been very quiet and only spoke quietly to Jason every once in a while.

Three o'clock came and car engines were heard followed by the sound of doors opening and shutting Tommy looked up at the clock and then hurried to the door to let the group in. Trent and Ethan greeted them though the looks of stress never left their faces. Even Sensei had come. Tommy introduced them them to Wes, Justin, Jason, Billy, Adam, Tanya and Rocky. Everyone was glad that they were able to be there, but knew that there had to be bigger reason than just to check in after hearing about Kira.

"Could I speak to everyone for a moment?" Eric called out over the chattery group. Everyone quieted down and looked to Eric.

"I was the one who called the Ninja Storm team. There is a reason why they are here. Tommy, did you know that Kira was adopted?" Eric asked, everyone looked over at the Tommy and saw that he was a little shocked.

"No." Tommy stated.

"Well, when I was at her house to investigate, I came across a folder that held papers..._her_ adoption papers.

Trent, Ethan and Conner had a few different emotions running across their faces. Confusion, worry and a little hurt.

"Why would she keep this from us?" Conner asked.

"She probably didn't know." Tommy said.

"I didn't know until I was older and I know of other people who didn't know they were adopted until their parents passed." Tommy explained after seeing some confused faces.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Tori asked.

"Well, it doesn't really have much to do with all of you, mostly with Hunter. And also Tommy." Both men looked up at Eric.

"What do you mean, me?" Tommy asked. Haley came up and put a hand on his shoulder and so did Jason. Tori and Blake did the same with Hunter.

"Well, Wes and I did some research on her biological family and a list of relatives came up. We wanted to do a check first to see if it was right. I had come by this morning for a sample of Kira's blood, while there I got a hair sample from you." Eric explained, looking at Tommy.

"The samples came back positive." Eric continued.

"And that means?" Tommy asked, his heart pounding. He couldn't figure out if it was from being excited or just nervous.

"Tommy, you are her brother. So is Hunter." Eric finally said.

"Wait, how..."Hunter started to ask before being cut off.

"We know that you are her brother?" Wes finished for him.

"Yeah. You didn't have me do a DNA test." Hunter pointed out.

"No, we didn't, but you have had a DNA test before. We found the file from back in 2005 and we used that to connect you, Kira and Tommy." Eric said.

"Wait a minute. I did that test, but I never got the results back. I thought it got lost or something. I even called them about it and they said they didn't know anything about it!" Hunter said, getting worked up.

"Bro, calm down." Blake said firmly, understanding how Hunter was feeling. Hunter looked like he wanted to hit him, but he forced himself to relax as Eric answered him.

"We have no idea what happened, but whoever shut those results away didn't want want anyone to know the results. Whoever did this, made the records so secure, that it would have been impossible for anyone save us to find them, and even we had some trouble with it." Wes explained, trying to calm the guy down.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Billy asked, worried about his friend who had gotten very quiet.

"Y-Yeah, this is just a bit hard to take in." Tommy stated.

"Well, that shows one thing." Rocky said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Adam asked, a little worried about what the answer was going to be.

"That rangering is a bloodline thing." Rocky stated.

"That's actually true." Cam agreed.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well," Cam looked at his dad who nodded before he continued, "A day ago I found out I have a sister. She is actually on the present rangering team, Samurai. What I know about the Samurai team, because I got interested since I hold a similar form and what my dad told me, is that their team is made up of people who had their powers passed down. My mother held two powers, mine and the one my sister has right now. The symbol power she holds is only passed to the girls in the family." Cam explained.

"So what Zordon told us wasn't true, we weren't the first rangers." Billy stated, a bit confused.

"No, I didn't tell you the truth and I regret it greatly." A deep voice was heard from the shadows as a man stepped out.

"Zordon?" A barrage of voices called out in shock.

* * *

**The Ship**

"HE'S WHAT!?" Ivan screamed. One of his servants had just told him that Zordon had showed up on their sensors.

"I thought he was gone!" Ivan said sitting down in shock.

"I guess not sir." The servant said. "What do you want us to do?"

Ivan thought for a moment.

"Go to plan B with little Miss Kimmy." Ivan said with a menacing grin. Zordon had always liked the pink ranger, almost like a daughter. Ivan wondered what would happen if something happened to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Sinister Plans

**A/N: **I owe my beta, slytherensangel26, a lot to this chapter. She was awesome in pointing out a lot of things that were controversial and explaining what I needed to do to make it sound better. One of the reasons why this is late in getting posted and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for how short it is, but there is a lot of info in this chapter and I don't want to overwhelm everyone. Thanks for waiting patiently, this chapter is a big treat for y'all and I wanted it to be really good. you finally get to learn a bit about Zordon and the whole thing about the rangers. I hope it is what you've been expecting!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Reefside**

**Tommy's House**

Conner, Trent, and Ethan looked around at the shocked faces of their mentor and his friends. The man who had come out of the shadows of the room seemed familiar, mostly his face. The name everyone had called out seemed familiar as well, but with all the emotions playing in their heads from the past two days, nothing was connecting at the moment.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked again, but in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Tommy, I am Zordon. I'm not a figment of your imagination or a ghost. This is me in the flesh." Zordon's deep voice sound over the silence of the group.

"But...But Andros killed you, he destroyed the tube." Billy stated, running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure it all out.

"Yes. He destroyed the tube holding my spirit. What I never told you was that my body was still whole and resting in a sacred place on Eltar. When Andros broke the tube my spirit was released and it erased all evil in this universe including the invading armies and all beings bearing the taint were cleansed. And afterward, it returned to my physical body. I have been alive for sometime now and have been keeping an eye on everything." He explained.

"So, you know about Ivan?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner, but I couldn't go against the prophesies." Zordon said, looking at Kanoi who nodded.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tommy, who was still reeling from everything that had been dropped on him in the last hour.

"Prophesies are very delicate things. You have to be careful with the timing, wrong timing could cause everything to go wrong. There was a prophesy about this happening and about the revealing of many secrets, but I couldn't come until now or it could have messed something up." Zordon explained.

"So, what does all this have to do with you? What part do you play?" Billy asked.

"For that answer you need to know a little history. You see, I used to live here, before I was put into the time-warp." Zordon started and was interrupted by Billy.

"Wait, you used to live here? You said that the war, where you ended up in the time-warp, happened ten million years ago. I haven't heard of a war being fought on earth then." He stated, a little confused at the facts.

"That is because it was erased, all evidence was wiped away so that no one knew about it. We wanted the future peoples to have a clean slate. The thing is, I am not mortal. I never was. I'm not God nor am I human. I'm what some would call a demigod. I, along with others, were sent to protect earth."

"Who are 'the others'?" Jason asked.

"Ninjor, Dulcea, Rita, Zedd and I." Zordon said slowly, measuring their reactions. There was a few gasps after everything clicked.

"Rita and Zedd were good?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, they were. That is why, when Andros broke the tube and the wave happened, they turned good instead of turning into dust. It showed their true hearts. They didn't want to be evil, they were made to be evil. There is a difference between making someone do something and someone doing something because they want to. It has to do with the heart.

Both Zedd and Rita were brainwashed into thinking that the ways Ninjor, Dulcea and I lived were wrong. After the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs landed, Master Vile was brought in to help revive the earth along with Rita and Zedd. Meanwhile I was sent to Eltar, and Dulcea to Phaedos. As for Ninjor, he was sent to more then one place over the years. He never was the type to stay anywhere for more then a year or two.

While we were gone, Master Vile dropped the facade and showed his true colors. He tried to take over the world and it resulted in what your history calls the Ice Age. He froze the earth and the newly made people that he helped create. I was called back to help remedy the situation, but that only made Master Vile angry. He had also turned Rita and Zedd on us as well. That was when the war started. Unfortunately, in the progress of events, my body was separated from my spirit. That was how I ended up in that blasted tube." Zordon explained. "Afterward, both Ninjor and Dulcea were kind enough to see my body safely to Eltar.

"So, where do we come in?" Adam asked.

"Well, before all that happened and before Rita and Zedd were brainwashed, we were given a mission to lock our powers away inside the Earth. The powers would manifest themselves at the right time to protect the earth even if we weren't there. We knew they would be in the form of a human and we had to give specifications on who could get them." Zordon answered.

"So, you knew it was us all those years ago?" Aisha asked.

"No. Like I said, we weren't God. We aren't all seeing, all knowing,ect. We were told to give specifications on what kind of person we wanted to get them. All of the specifications were of spiritual form, not physical." Zordon explained.

"So, we are tied to you, Ninjor, Dulcea and even Rita and Zedd?" Jason asked, a little disgusted at the last two names.

"Yes. All red rangers are Ninjor's power, pink was Dulcea, yellow was mine, Rita was blue, and Zedd was black..."

"What about me? I was green and later white." Tommy interjected. Zordon sighed and gave Tommy a significant look.

"To understand that, you must have an understanding of the Great Power: It doesn't control you. Instead, you must control it. When you were green, you had control even while evil forces manipulated you. You wielded the power to where it backfired and it resulted in you seeing clearly again without the evil influence clouding your mind. You let Jason win that battle so the spell could be broken. You never wanted to be evil in the first place so your spirit fought against it all the while and in the end, it won.

The green ranger powers were made from evil sources, but evil can be redeemed for good. It's all a matter of how you control things by the choices you make. It's a control mechanism. When you make a choice about something, it helps create a path called Destiny. You were destined for something, but it can change with just one choice.

Because of the choice you made, the green powers were redeemed and it paved the way for all the other green rangers to come, including Adam." He nodded at Adam.

"As for the white ranger powers, they were created many centuries later. We were in great need of help and so I called on another demi-godess for help. Her power was greater then mine, and so it was her I sought for help. Demitria gave up a lot of her power and that resulted in the White Ranger's creation." He finished.

"So, all rangers, not just the originals, have a connection to the five of you?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, everyone who is a ranger is connected to us in someway." Zordon nodded.

"How do you explain Kira and I? Kira is Yellow, Tommy's been numerous colors and I was crimson." Hunter asked, finally speaking up. Before Zordon could say anything more, 5 of the people in the room fell to the floor in pain, screaming and the rest were holding their heads like they had a headache. It seemed like hours before the pain stopped and the five were left gasping for breath and slowly sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" Conner asked, rubbing his head while Jason helped Tommy up and Tanya went to help Adam. Rocky and Billy shrugged off the help and slowly moved to the couch.

"I think it was Kim." Jason answered, looking at Tommy whose eyes flashed and looked wild.

* * *

**The Warehouse**

Kimberly shivered in the cell she was being kept in as she waited for someone to come get her. The men who had come to get her, had been gone for a while and at the moment, she had no idea how long she'd been there. It felt like years, but without a watch or window she didn't know if it had been days or hours. She hoped that someone would come soon, someone she knew and trusted. She didn't know how but she could sense a difference between the men who had retrieved her from Paris, and the men who had left her in the frigid place she was in now. Something was definitely off about them and she prayed that her instincts were wrong.

Then, she fell to the ground as a sudden heat surged through her, it felt like someone had wrapped an electric blanket around her and then set it on high. She had no idea what was happening but she could feel herself get hotter and hotter. She didn't understand it but the pain she was feeling was unbearable! It felt like her insides where melting though her skin was cool on the outside. As she writhed on the floor she could hear faint screaming, and after a moment she realized that the screams were coming from her.

After was seemed like hours, the heat slowly went away and she was left gasping for air, and she was left curling in on herself.

She slowly got up and went over to the tiny, bare cot and laid down. She shivered, not from being cold, but from fear. Tears still streamed down her face even though the pain was gone. She curled up and stared at the blank wall across the room.

"Someone, please help me." She whispered.

* * *

**The Ship**

"Did you succeed with the plan?" Ivan asked the servant by his side, it was the same servant who he had sent to do the plan for Kim.

"Yes my Lord. It has been done." The servant replied.

"Good, what was the outcome?" Ivan asked.

"It did what you said it would. Holding the coin over the fire brought the anticipated reaction, she is still connected to it." The servant said.

"Good, that means we have some leverage with it." Ivan said, almost giddy. He turned to two other people in the room.

" Well, 'Mr. Fletcher' and 'Mr. Keller', you have done an amazing job. You may go now and don't worry about becoming those filthy creatures again, you may feel free to be who you want." Ivan said looking at the two fake Silver Guardians who then changed into their actual form and walked away.

"Hmmmm, what fun I'm going to have." Ivan said with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	11. Family Tree, Ranger Tree and Plans

**A/N: **Hey, I finally update early! Whadda ya know? LOL! Anywho, I want thank my beta, slytherensangel26, she really helped fix a very rocky chapter and made it a nice, smooth read. She is amazing!

I would like to thank Kenn. Faith. Dawn, hotkillerz, brankel1, Son of Whitebeard and HypnoticMelody for being the greatest supporters I've ever had. I love their reviews and hotkillerz helps keep me going by sending mobs my way. :P Thanks guys!

I also would like to remind everyone that this is an AU. I have tried to keep some background info canon, but there have been a few changes in a few character's pasts. I'm just trying to link everything together, sometimes it doesn't go right and sometimes it does. I haven't gotten any bad reviews about it, but I just wanted to let everyone know for the future.

Sorry for the short chapter again. I'm trying to hit all areas, it will all come together at some point and won't need so many scene breaks. I have a poll up, it is about this story and I would love some input. The poll is about an idea I had, it would change only one chapter in this story, the one about Cole. The idea is that Cole was captured a year before this story instead of during it like I have it now. it makes more sense, but I would like y'all to help me make the decision of changing it or not.

Alright, now that I have all that out of the way...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Reefside**

Cam sighed wearily as he reclined on the couch in the living room. It has been a long two days for the samurai. He was still trying to process all that he'd been told. First, his dad had dropped the huge family secret into his lap and then he learned that Hunter was apparently related to one of the greatest rangers of all time. When Hunter had called him a few hours prior to ask him to go to Reefside with him, he'd thought that there couldn't be anything more revelations that could shock him. He'd been wrong and he had a feeling that there was more to come.

They still hadn't found how they had become separated or even why. Zordon hadn't been able to to finish his explanation before that loud scream had echoed in their heads. He guessed it was something akin to telepathy, but Billy, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky had gotten the worst of it and they'd all fallen to the floor in pain. Once recovered, they'd said it was like fire had engulfed them from the inside and Tommy had felt it worse then the other three. It had then become more then obvious that they were all tied in someway to Kimberly Hart, and that she was in trouble.

After that, Billy, Adam, Tommy, and Zordon had gone down into the Dino lab to figure out where Kim was located and, Cam would guess, to talk a bit. He hadn't missed the frantic look that crossed Tommy's face when they finally pieced things together. The others had the same look but Tommy's stress was rolling off him in waves and the tension could be seen on his face as he all but raced down to the basement with the others following him.

Rocky, however had gone to a guest room to call another friend and ranger, Aisha Campbell, to see if she was okay as she was connected to the same power as them and more then likely felt the same effects. Justin had been talking to Cam's dad, which confused him a bit, and Conner had gone to the other room to check on Kira and both Trent and Ethan had followed. Blake had escaped sometime after that, a frown had been on his face and his eyes held pain and Cam wondered if all this was starting to hit Blake and that he was starting to feel the effects of knowing that Hunter had finally found his family. Now, Cam was sitting on one of the couches; he had closed his eyes and was trying hard to relax and quiet his mind, when his dad came over to him and sat next to him.

"I know I said that you couldn't contact your sister without putting her at risk of losing focus on her mission..." Kanoi started to say, sighing as he chose his next words.

"But?" Cam pushed knowing that the word was coming up. It wasn't like him to be rude, but he was losing the battle with his impatience and when that happened, he tended to snap at people...even his dad.

He could see his dad's nose twitch with indignation. It was something left over from the time he'd been turned into a guinea pig. Instead, his dad continued as if he'd not been interrupted.

"But, things have changed and I think you should go ahead and contact her. I spoke with the others and they also agree with me. With all the things that have happened, they all need to know that they can call on us for backup, should they need it." Kanoi said this last part slowly and Cam could tell that there was something more to his words...something he wasn't being told.

"Why the change, dad? What aren't you telling me?" Cam asked, worried.

"I got a call this morning, before we came here. It was from Andros. He helps with the ranger part of NASADA. He told me that Ji, the mentor of the Samurai team, had called and reported some odd things that had been happening there. Andros confirmed that it has to do with Ivan. I talked to Justin, who is also part of that division of NASADA and who helped create it.

I told him about Mia and our connection and he believes that it's for the best. If Ivan should ever find out about us, the information could be used against her. If she didn't know about us and then suddenly had this information sprung on her, she could be caught off guard and then her and her whole team could be at risk, especially if it happens during a battle; which is what they are thinking might happen." Kanoi explained to his son. Cam sat quietly and took in what he was told.

"So, if we keep this from her until needed, like you first wanted, it could endanger her and the team? If we tell her, she would know and if Ivan tries to use it against her, like try to shock her or something, it wouldn't work because she would already know." Cam slowly concluded. Kanoi nodded his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cam asked and got up.

* * *

**Panorama City**

**The Shiba House**

Ji sighed as he put the phone down. He knew this was coming and he knew that it was for the best, but he didn't know how to tell her without hurting her. Mia's biological father and brother were coming to see her, but she didn't know about her being adopted. He had told Kanoi that he would tell her since she trusted him and that once he did, he'd let them know when they could come.

"Mia! Can you come here? I need to speak with you!" Ji called out, it was a bad habit he'd picked up from being around the teens, who always yelled for someone instead of actually walking to whatever room they were in. It was a habit that was most un-mentor like and he knew he might eventually have to work at breaking it.

Mia walked into his office.

"Yes, Mentor? What is it you need me for? I was just starting too cook up some yummy boloney and noodle casserole." Mia explained. Ji held in a grimace and gave her a tight smile as he spoke to her.

"Why don't we leave the cooking to me or someone else this time? We need to have a meeting; I've got something important to say. Please go and round everyone up."

Five minutes later, everyone was seating in the lounge area. They were all wondering why a meeting had been called. They all looked up when Ji emerged from his office with a small box and what looked to be a scroll. But, what caught everyone's eye was that both items were pink...and they also noticed that Mia looked scared and confused. Both Emily and Keven scooted closer to her to offer support. Emily grabbed her hand and Kevin put a hand on her shoulder.

Mentor knew that the items would stand out when he brought them out of the cabinet and now he saw that Mia (whom the meeting was about) was looking really nervous. He started by speaking directly to her.

"Mia, I know that you trust me, so I want you to let me explain something important before I reveal everything. After this I'll understand if that trust is broken and I'll do everything to get it back. What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to accept, but you're a fighter and I only hope you don't jump to any conclusions before I'm done." Ji said, looking straight into her eyes. A moment passed before she nodded at him to continue.

"Now, I'm just going to come out and say it and then explain, okay?" Ji asked, stalling a bit from fear of what her reaction could be.

"Yes. Please, just...just tell me." Mia pleaded, just wanting to get this over with. Mike was now sitting in front of his friend, with his back pressed against her legs and Jayden took his spot standing behind her with his arms crossed behind the couch, almost as if he could ward off whatever pain would come from what was about to be revealed.

"You are adopted." Ji said slowly. It seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room and it felt like forever before Mia exhaled. Mike pressed against her legs harder and she could feel the hands on her shoulder and hand squeeze.

"Wh...what? What do you mean?" Mia asked, almost in a whisper.

"You were adopted by a cousin on your dad's side. Your biological mother had died after you were born, and he already had another child to care for not to mention being sensei to a ninja academy. I'm no dad, but I can't imagine what having all that on my shoulders felt like. But I can imagine that being the head of a ninja academy, being a dad and also having to deal with losing your other half must have been really overwhelming to him. So I only ask that you don't judge him too harshly. Month by month as you grew, you looked more and more like her everyday, so when it became too much, he asked another family member to look after you. The people you live with are your family, just not your immediate family as you thought they were." Ji said gently. Trying not to overwhelm her more then was already was. At the moment, he couldn't really tell if it worked or not. Mia had yet to say anything back.

"You said he had another child." Jayden stated. Even though this was about Mia, they were a team and family. What happened to one of them, effected all of them, and he for one would never let any of his teammates, especially Mia go through this alone. Even now, they would all rally around Mia...and they would be there for her no matter what.

"Yes, Cam. He is her older brother. He didn't know about any of this until two days ago. You see, I have been holding back some information from you guys and, before I explain what is going on, I want to apologize for that. I know I should have at least told Jayden, but I didn't want this to hinder your focus on this current battle."

When all the rangers were giving him wary looks he swallowed and continued. "There has been a disturbance in the whole of the ranger community..."Ji had started, but was cut off by Kevin.

"Wait, ranger community? I thought we were it." He said, very confused.

Mentor shook his head. "You guys are the current active rangers, but you aren't the only team out there. Each team before you has fought to protect their city, and then when the threat was taken down, retired and went back to their lives, and some have children of their own now. There are about 65 people who have retired from their ranger duties before you guys were called into action.

When Xandred resurfaced, I called in to let the community know in case we should need help. But until now, I didn't have the need to bring anyone in."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, his back straight and his eyes attentive, the same as Jayden.

"That's the other thing I needed to tell you."Ji said looking weary. "Because I'm the mentor of this team, I was alerted by NASADA's ranger division of another threat. An old rival of the original team from Angel Grove has come back and with a lot more power. His name is Ivan Ooze, I will give you more information about him later..." Mike cut him off.

"NASADA? The most recognized space program in the country has a division just for power rangers?" Mike asked, excited at that information.

"Yes, the rangering program there has been founded by past rangers; Justin Stewart, Billy Cranston and Andros. Andros, the red space ranger, is from the planet KO-35 and Billy, the blue Mighty Morphin ranger, is from earth but lives on the planet Aquitar. Justin, the blue turbo ranger, is from earth and was the youngest ranger at the age of twelve." Ji explained.

"Wow, that...that. is. so. COOL!" Mike said, sounding really excited. Ji just smiled at him and then continued.

"Anyway, I got a call from Andros and he told me about Ivan. He told me to be on the look out because Ivan might try to forge an alliance with Master Xandred. You see, back when the rangers first battled him, he destroyed their old powers. But they were able to find another set of powers on another planet. and then they came back to take Ooze on again. It was only with Billy's intelligence that they got the upper hand and threw him into the path of a comet. But, apparently that wasn't enough.

According to what Andros told me, this version of Ivan is a hundred times more sinister and vicious then when he was here the first time. He's already begun his attack by going after another ranger and her family."

"Her?" Emily asked, her heart hurting for the ranger she didn't know. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have her parents captured.

"Yes, she is from a past team, about four teams before us. Right now they are trying to get a cure for an infection that's destroying her."

"Did this Ivan guy create the infection?" Jayden asked, always wanting to know details.

"They think he did." Ji answered.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Mia said, finally speaking. Her voice making everyone jump slightly.

"Cam, your brother, was a ranger...a Samurai ranger."Ji said slowly, letting everything sink in.

"Wait, what?" Mia said, a little confused.

"Your mother held two powers, one from your grandmother and the other from your grandfather. The one she gave you could only be passed down from mother to daughter. The other power which Cam holds could go to any of her children. Your father decided to give you the one and Cam the other." Ji explained.

"That still doesn't explain how this situation with Ivan has to do with me." Mia said, sounding frustrated.

"Well, I have talked to Kanoi, your father. He told me that all this is coming to light was because Ivan is said, in the prophetic scrolls of the ninjas, to band together with Master Xandred. I have been noticing, more and more, some questionable activates during these last couple of battles that tells me that the prophesies are coming true and that we need to be on guard. That means that Mia is in danger, one of the reasons why we are telling you now, so that you aren't taken off guard." Ji explained.

"What do you mean by her taken off guard?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Ivan is targeting past rangers and Kanoi is worried that Mia will be targeted to get to Cam should Ivan learn that they are related. If he learned before she knew about the adoption and who she is related to, he could have used it to his advantage during an attack and caught her off guard which would put her in danger of being hurt or worse." Ji explained. Everyone seemed to understand.

" Now, if there is no more questions, there are some people wanting to meet you, Mia." Ji said. He saw a small hint of fear come across her face. She sighed.

"Well, let's do this." She said, squeezing Emily's hand and looking at the others, letting them know that she wanted them with her. All four nodded and they all got up, Mia in the center.

* * *

**On the ship**

Ivan Ooze paced as he waited. Suddenly a flash of white light, lasting only a second, came and went and in it's place stood a tall, waif of a being.

"What did you find out, Begisel?" Ivan asked.

"The pink ranger has a brother. She didn't know it, but she does now. He was a past ranger." Begisel told him.

"Please take this information to Master Xandred. I have a feeling he will be very pleased with this knowledge." Ivan ordered. Begisel bowed and went away in a flash. Another flash, this one white as well, happened and an identical being to Begisel appeared.

"Yes, Pesca, what is it?" Ivan asked a bit perturbed.

"They know about the parents." Pesca said.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked, not understanding what the being was trying to say.

"They know that the girl's "parents" are dead. They found the bodies not to long ago." Pesca announced.

"Ah, just what I wanted. Now they will they have to deal with the infection, if they find the cure they will have to deal with the girl's grieving and probably depression." Ivan smiled widely.

"Annak!" Ivan yelled.

"Yes, Master?" Annak said, after arriving in a flash of orange light.

"I know that those rangers are going to go after their precious Kimberly. They're connected to her since I know they felt what went on. Is everything in place?" Ivan asked.

"Yes it is, My Lord. Everything is as you have asked." Annak stated.

"Good. It won't be long and the rangers will be falling into the greatest trap of all." Ivan said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	12. A Warning

**A/N: **Ok, just so you know, the part about Billy knowing about Cole is correct. As I had to tell my beta, remember that I'm going to change it where Cole was captured a year before. I know I haven't gotten it up or changed that one chapter about him yet, but I am going to get to it once this is posted. Promise!

I want to thank slytherensangel26 for being a great beta who looks beyond my pushiness. :P

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Reefside **

It had been a few hours since the situation with Kim came up. The Ninja team had left, only taking time to interrupt the meeting in the lab to let the others know where they were heading, After a short explanation about what had happened and where they were going, Billy had given each of them an upgraded communicator, one that he had invented while on Aquitar.

These communicators, while not being much bigger then the original communicators, were equipped with a plethora of high-end features and operated much like an iPhone. Should any of them be captured by enemy forces, there was a GPS device installed that could track their specific power signatures. Along with this, each and every current ranger was programmed into the memory and could be called by pressing the right number group.

As for the actual communications feature, Billy had installed a program much like Facetime and Skype put together. When contacted, the ranger being called would appear above the speaker in hologram form...it was way better then just hearing the voice. Along with all this, a bright flashlight and a walkie-talkie system was in place with special frequencies. The common communicator had come a long way since their early years!

Tommy leaned back in his chair as Billy kept running scans to find Kim. He was worried and very overwhelmed by what happened. Zordon, in their meeting, had said that all rangers would have experienced some degree of what Kim had gone through. All rangers are connected, but the reason why Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Adam were hit harder was because They were still strongly connected by the Ninjetti.

Zordon had told them, after they had explained what they had felt, that he suspected that Kim's coin had gotten into enemy hands and that they were using it against her. That had been all it had taken for the bad memories to resurface. Kat's time as an evil minion came to mind...she had stolen Kim's coin and almost killed her. There were other memories were of other times he had to rescue the beautiful pink ranger, but this one scared him to no end. He was truley worried for the woman who still haunted his dreams.

"Anything?" Wes asked as he walked down the stairs with Eric following him. They had just come from the office phone after making a couple calls.

"No, nothing yet." Billy answered, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Tommy, could I speak to you in private?" Eric asked, looking at Tommy. Wes elbowed him, muttering,

"I don't think this is a good time."

"We need to get this over with. They need to know." Eric argued back. He was never good with subtlety.

"Need to know what?" Rocky asked, stepping up. He knew that Tommy was very overwhelmed by everything that was happening and needed some support. Jason had gone to get Aisha and Kat from the airport; Aisha had felt the same effects as her team mate, but they had learned that Kat, since she had shared the coin with Kim, had felt the effects head on and they could guess that she wasn't much better then Kim. After learning about it, Dana had started to make up another area for Kat in the room Kira was in.

"Well..."Eric said, scratching his head. He had really wanted to tell Tommy since he was Kira's brother. He knew that Tommy wasn't in the right mind to tell, but was still having a hard time deciding on weather to tell Rocky or not.

"Eric, please, Just tell me and I'll tell Tommy. I promise. After seeing that look on your face, it might be easier for him to hear it from me rather than you." Rocky gently told the very confident silver guardian. Eric nodded in agreement and moved Rocky and himself into a corner of the lab.

"Kira's adoptive parents are dead. We found the Fords before we got here. Another note was found with them, and by the way it was worded, he had to have known the truth. I'd guess that he thought they were just in the way. The note also says for us to watch our backs and this was just the start. We need to be careful, if Ivan finds out about all these connections, he will use it against us."Eric let out. Rocky sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"How did Ivan find out?" Rocky asked.

"We don't know. I called Andros and, even though he is very overwhelmed with everything that is going on, he is going to look into it, but until then we need to be careful. Ivan was out in space for a long time, there are many alien species out there and most have different powers, ones we have never seen." Eric replied

While Eric was talking with Rocky, Wes had started talking to Adam and Billy. He had already told Andros and Justin about Cole and now he had to tell the others. Billy already knew about Cole's disappearance and Wes wanted to brief him about it, Adam wanted to know as well.

The whole time, Tommy just sat there saying nothing. His mind was swirling with emotions as he tried to process everything that was happening and what he was hearing from Rocky and Eric's not-so-quiet talk. He could feel himself losing composure. He knew he needed to talk to Kira and he was desperate to get to Kim. He sat there a moment more and then he got up, desperate to get out of the suddenly stuffy basement.

At the same time, on the main level, Ethan, Trent and Dana were getting things together for lunch while Conner sat with Kira. The young man's worry and frustration were just rolling off of him, and Dana knew he wanted to be alone with her for a bit. That was why she had ushered the two other men out the door and into the kitchen; they understood and went willingly.

Conner hadn't moved much as he sat and watched the girl on the bed. Her face was scrunched in a never ending look of pain and every once in a while she would whimper. She was laying on her stomach and Conner could see what had happened to her, it made his stomach roll. Unable to just sit there, he gently ran a hand over her hair and noticed her eyes were open. He also noticed that they were clear and focused, unlike they were a few hours ago when she was hallucinating and scared. He smiled a bit, happy that she wasn't going to lash out at him because she thought he was attacking her. He decided to to try and talk to her, having missed hearing her voice for a while.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, knowing that was a dumb question but didn't know what else to say. She nodded slightly. He gave her a small smile. She sighed.

"You're going to be ok, you know that?" He said. She awkwardly shook her head.

"You aren't going to die. You can't." He stated firmly.

"Why?" Her hoarse voice made him wince. He knew that she was thinking about it. With the pain that she was in, she was probably wanting to die.

"Because there are people who need you." He replied honestly.

"Yeah? For what? All I do is sing and look pretty. I can't do that now, at least part of it." She stated with a sigh. Conner knew this was going to come up. She knew what had happened to her and he knew that she was starting to let it sink in that the cuts would scar. He could tell there was more to it though.

"There is more, isn't there?" Conner pushed.

"I don't deserve to be called a ranger." Kira muttered.

"Why is that?" Conner asked, subtly glancing towards the door after hearing a slight noise. Tommy was there, listening closely to what she said. When he noticed Conner had seen him he silently told him to be quiet. Tommy knew that if he went in that she would close up. Conner was getting her to open up and that is what he wanted.

"I didn't go after him after he took my parents, all I thought was to get to safety. I couldn't stop him from taking them either. How does that look for a ex-ranger? Huh? I'm supposed to be able to beat the bad guys..."She was cut off by Conner.

"You are forgetting one thing." He stated.

"And what is that?" She challenged. Conner could see that she wanted the truth and that she thought that what she was thinking was the truth. He hoped he could talk her through this.

"It was just you. Have you ever known a ranger to defeat an enemy just by themselves? No. They defeat the foot soldiers, but the actual enemy is another thing." He said the last part quickly, knowing that she would answer the question negatively.

"You did all you could, Kira. You can't save everyone. And the part about you just singing and looking pretty, that isn't true either." He continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice sounding a little curious.

"There is way more to you then just singing and looking pretty; way more. You were the glue of the team and you kept all of us together. When everything looked lost, you were the one that pushed us to get things back together. Trent wouldn't be on the team, or even good for that matter, if it weren't for you."

"You are beautiful, inside and out." Conner said, blushing a bit at the last part. He looked at her and could tell that she wasn't taking it, but he knew it was mostly because of the pain. If she weren't in pain, she would more than likely listen, at least a bit more than she was at the moment.

"You are just saying that because I'm hurt." She said, turning her head to the other side of the bed, movement making her wince, the painkillers had taken the edge off the pain, but not the pain in whole. When she did that she came face to face with Tommy.

"You know, you _should_ listen to him. He _has _changed from when you were in high school." Tommy said with a small smile. He was still trying to get it in his head that this young woman was more to him then just a comrade and former student. All this time, he'd been teaching and leading his younger sister into a battle.

"I know, it is just hard to get my mind into that way of thinking, especially when I'm still stuck here like this. Who knows how I will recover. I might not be able to rock out like I used to." Kira said with a very slight shrug. Tommy knelt down and put a hand on her arm and gave it a rub. Conner kept playing with her hair.

_And now she's been hurt by someone I failed to defeat, _Tommy thought with a sigh before speaking again, trying to focus on her instead.

"You have to think positive, Kira. That is the only way we will be able to beat this evil." Tommy advised.

"Yeah, Kira, listen to Dr. O." Conner encouraged. He hated seeing her like this and it scared him that Kira, the strongest girl he'd ever known looked so broken.

"It's not only this that is making it hard, but the fact that he took my parents." She said, after a second of silence she gave a small snort.

"You know, a few years ago I found out that they aren't my real parents. I'm adopted." She said, Tommy looked at Conner over the bed.

"I've tried to find my real family, but to no avail." She sighed. Conner nodded at Tommy, knowing what he was about to do.

"Kira, What if the family you were looking for was closer than you think?" Tommy asked, gauging Kira's reaction.

"What? What do you mean?" Kira's brows furrowed.

"We learned you were adopted a couple days ago. After what happened to you, we brought the Silver Guardians in to help us out. Eric and Wes, you remember them, right?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, They were part of Time Force." Kira recalled from the video that they had watched all those years ago.

"Right. Eric went over to your house to oversee the case. The police have gotten involved and we wanted to make sure that no one else to know what was going down. So, Eric went to formally take over the case. When he was there he found a folder with information about your adoption. While you were out he came back for some DNA samples and sent them to the lab for tests." Tommy explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't tell me who is related to me." Kira said, faces of people she knew flew through her mind.

"Me." Tommy stated.

"And me.'' Another voice sounded from the doorway and Hunter walked in.

"Huh?" Kira said, sounded very confused.

"We are related to you." Tommy explained.

"How?" Kira asked, a little scared at what would be revealed. Tommy looked at Hunter who smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are your brothers, Kira." Hunter said slowly. He smirked a bit when he saw her make a great imitation of a fish, opening and closing her mouth a few times. She turned her head, slowly, towards Conner.

"Did you know about this?" Kira asked. Conner nodded, he had stopped playing with her hair and had his hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Yeah, There is a lot more too it though, but I think you need to rest. All this is a bit much for you right now." He said, standing up to leave. He held her hand, squeezing it and picked up the courage to give her a loving, comforting kiss on the top of her head, something he had never done before. She looked at him for a moment and squeezed his hand back. He gave a small sigh of relief and gave her a smile before leaving the room.

Both Tommy and Hunter watched the interaction with varying reactions.. Tommy felt okay with it, knowing the red dino ranger to be trustworthy, not to mention that he saw that his former student now wore the same worried look the he'd sported when his girlfriend had been captured by Zedd. He knew without a doubt that Conner would never hurt Kira...and any harm to her was definitely unintentional.

Hunter, on the other hand, was very concerned and suddenly felt very protective of his newly discovered sister. He noticed Tommy looked fine with it and made a mental note to talk to him later. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he recalled what he'd come in to the older ranger veteran.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you about something." Hunter stated regaining his brother's attention.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's why I'm back so soon. Ivan knows about Cam and Mia. We brought the team and their mentor with us. It looks like Ivan has given Master Xandred a boost." Hunter said in a low tone. Tommy nodded and got up to leave.

"We'll be back." He told Kira who nodded. And both men left the room.

"You think she is okay after all we told her?" Hunter asked, a little nervous about how she felt.

"She is a tough girl, like Tori. She just needs to let it sink in. She might be a little mad or sad about it, but nothing major. She's always been one to hide her feelings." Tommy told Hunter while walking into the living room.

"Well, if she wasn't like that I would be wondering." Adam said with a smirk and both men looked around the room to see if full. Those who knew the two were smirking as well. It was known that both men hid their feelings and it only confirmed that they were who Kira was related to. They were just about to make introductions with the new team when Billy and Haley burst through the door leading to the stairs.

"We've found Kim and it isn't looking good." Billy told them.

* * *

**Panorama City**

**An hour before**

Ji led his team out to training area. That was the place the mentor had told the Ninja Rangers to wait. Everyone in the Ninja team stood as the Samurai team filed out. Mia stood in the middle and the four others made a half circle behind her, in true team form. Jayden and Mike were right behind her and Emily and Kevin were next to her. When they stopped a few feet in front of the other team, Kanoi stepped up.

"Mia." He breathed out and tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn't seen her since she had been adopted, he'd retained no extra pictures of her, just the one he showed Cam. She was beautiful and looked like a spitting image of her mother. He looked around at her team and saw how bonded they were, it made him so happy to see that she had people to rely on.

"Mia, meet your father, Kanoi Watanbe." Ji said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. He gave her a small push and she stepped forward. Father and daughter just stood there awkwardly, not knowing how or what to do. After a moment Cam had enough and stepped up and nudged his dad.

"Oh, Mia, this is Cam. Your brother." He put an arm around Cam.

"Hi." she said shyly, still not knowing what to do. What do you do when you meet a close family member for the first time? Give them a hug? A handshake? Both didn't seem right and so she just stood there watching them. They were like that for a minute until Ji cleared his throat.

"Well, why don't you all come in. There is much to discuss." Ji said, ushering them into the house.

"Nice, better than what we had when Lothor was around." Dustin spoke up, not liking the silence.

"Yeah? What do you mean?" Kevin asked, a little annoyed already with the yellow clad guy.

"When Lothor came around, he destroyed our academy. All we had was an underground bunker of sorts." Cam said, a little distracted by his newly found sister. He watched as she and his dad made small talk.

"Really?" Emily asked, looking intrigued.

"Yeah. It was really cool." Dustin said, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, cool to you. You are the earth Ninja. It gave me the creeps for a while." Shane said with a small smile at his friend.

"So, we know that you," Mike pointed to Dustin," are earth and Cam is the Samurai...what are the rest of you?"

"Air." Shane stated.

"Water." Tori said making Kevin look at her with a small look of shock. He hadn't know any other people who held the power of water, except for his dad of course.

"We don't have a specific power. We are from a different academy, the Thunder Academy. We just went by our colors, navy and crimson." Hunter explained.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Blake and this is my brother Hunter. That is Tori, Shane and Dustin." Blake added.

"So, how are your powers different from ours?" Kevin asked, very curious about the new team.

"Well...have you ever seen Avatar:The last airbender?" Dustin asked, hesitating a little while trying to figure out how to explain. Mike and Emily nodded while Kevin and the the other ninja's rolled their eyes. Dustin always tried to explain with movies or TV shows and it was a bit annoying.

"Yeah. It is really cool. Are you saying to can do all that?" Mike asked, a little bit excited.

"Well, sort of. What Tori does actually looks like bending. Shane and I are a bit different." Dustin said.

"Yeah, you take the term "gopher" to a whole new level." Shane said with a smirk, remembering how Dustin loved to burrow underground and sometimes got stuck. Dustin shook his head.

"Yeah, says the guy who can't land to save his life." Dustin gave his leader a playful smile, showing he didn't mean anything by it. Shane gave his shoulder a shove.

"Could we get a demonstration?" Mike asked, still excited. Kevin shook his head and elbowed Mike.

"They won't be able to do that right now." Ji said.

"Aw, why not?" Mike whined.

"Because, there are more important things at hand that need to be discussed." Kanoi said, over hearing their conversation. Cam had sat next to Mia while his dad talked.

Before anything more could be said a bright white light lite up the room. The Samurai team immediately stood in defense postures. Gasps went around as Master Xandred himself stood in front of them.

"Master Xandred?" Ji called out in shock. There was no warning, no gap sensor. Everyone wondered how he got there.

"What do you want, and how did you get in here? More specifically, how the hell did you get out of the netherworld?" Jayden spoke up. The anger rolled over him in waves. How dare the enemy come into their sanctuary!

"Foolish Humans! I wouldn't waste my time to come to that feeble excuse for a base just to deliver a message!"

Jaden glared at him. "Then deliver your message! I wouldn't dare waste more time listening to your foul voice!"

"Watch your back, Rangers, especially you, Pink Parasite! If you care about your family, than you will come in peace." Master Xandred said. When he pointed to Mia, Kevin and Mike moved in front of her. Even though it didn't seem he was going to do anything but talk, they weren't taking their chances.

"What do you mean by "come in peace" ?" Jayden challenged. The last part had confused him.

"These two," Xandred pointed to Cam and Mia, "Have something I want, something I've been looking for but haven't found until now. If they don't hand it over than I will have take it by force!"

"What is it that you need and why just them?" Kevin asked, but he didn't get his answer. Right after he asked, Xandred disappeared and a weird looking ball dropped to the floor. Cam, Kevin and Jayden cautiously approached the item and after seeing it wouldn't do anything else, Cam picked it up.

"A holograph...a pre-recording." Cam muttered.

"I don't think it was a pre-recording." Ji disagreed.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, a little miffed at being told he was wrong. He was already on edge with all that was happening in Reefside. Not to mention that he was feeling overwhelmed by what he'd learned the past couple of days concerning his family. All of this stress he was under didn't help his attitude or his commonsense at the moment either.

"He was interacting with us. How could he do that if it was pre-recorded?" Jayden pointed out, understanding what his mentor was talking about.

"That is true, Cam. Maybe we should study this thing more before we conclude what it does." Kanoi told his son gently, knowing that they were walking on eggshells with him at the moment. Cam took his job seriously and didn't like being told he was wrong, especially when he was having stuff being thrown at him like what was happening the past few days.

"Yeah, you are right. Lets get this back to Reefside. Maybe with Billy I will be able to figure it out." Came said with a sigh as he looked around at everyone. They were all looking at him warily...and then his eyes landed on Mia who was shaking.

"You ok, Mia?" Kevin asked, also noticing the pink ranger's discomposure.

"How dare he threaten my family." She said in a deadly voice.

"You better be careful, Pink Ranger. Master Xandred isn't going to fight nicely now that he knows about your connection." A deep and very familiar voice said from the door.

"Dekker! What do you want?" Jayden yelled, spinning around to face the guy who was always wanting a duel. Immediately a sword appeared in his hand and he pointed it in the half-nighlock's direction.

"Nothing, Red Ranger. Nothing yet. I just wanted to warn you that what you heard isn't to be taken lightly." Dekker said.

"And why do you want to warn us? I thought we were the enemy." Kevin asked, very confused.

"You aren't the enemy, I'm only wanting to fight the Red Ranger and I can't do that if Master Xandred gets to him first. I want to make sure that he is ready for the duel and to do that I have to warn about certain events that could prevent my curse being broken" Dekker explained before walking off. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hey, come back! What do you mean about Master Xandred getting to him first? Do you know what all this means?" Mike called out, but it fell on no ears. Dekker had vanished again.

A few minutes later and the Samurai team found themselves leaving the comfort of their home. Both mentors had decided it would be best to take them to Tommy's where there were other rangers to help.

* * *

**The Netherworld**

"Was the message sent, Aberish?" Master Xandred asked gruffly. He had another headache and wasn't up to being or sounding nice.

"Yes, my Lord." Aberish replied and bowed.

"Good, maybe I will finally be able to destroy those stupid rangers." Master Xandred waved the servant away when another one came into the room with a bright white light.

"What is it, Galfry?" Xandred asked.

"The left." Galfry stated.

"Left? Left where?" He asked again.

"Reefside. They are going to stay with the other rangers." Galfry said, not even wincing at the frustrated yell Xandred let out.

"Get Ivan here, I need to talk to him." Xandred ordered.

"Octoroo! I need my medicine!" He yelled.

* * *

**Aquitar**

It had been an hour since Cestria had gotten Billy's message and she was very distraught. After a while of reading and re-reading the message she finally went to the Aquitian rangers. Delphine listened as the lady spoke and took in everything she said.

"I don't know what he is talking about. Nothing came through about the Dino Thunder rangers. Both Cestro and I have gone through the logs and nothing about that team." Cestria vented.

"Well, message him back and tell him that. Don't leave him hanging for long. Do you have any idea of what might have happened?" Aurico asked.

"No, unless it was diverted some how." Cestria replied.

"Cestria, when did Arang arrive?" Delphine asked. Arang was from another planet. The council of Aquitar, after Billy had gone to live there, decided to let other races try and live with the Aquitarians. It was a new program and seemed to be working nicely.

"Arang? He arrived about a year before the Dino team was made. Why?" Cestria questioned.

"Well, he has been very quiet with what he does. I've had a bad feeling about him for a while." Delphine confessed.

"Delphine, why haven't you said anything?" Tideus asked, wondering why their leader would hold back something important from them.

"I thought it was just me. I'm always suspicious of new things, but now...I don't know." Delphine answered.

"I'll message Andros, maybe he can find something out." Cestro said, trying to help.

"Good idea and it wouldn't hurt to watch Arang more closely." Tideus agreed. With that, everyone got up and left the main area, intent on completing their tasks.

The leader sighed and closed her eyes, wondering now if letting other species live on their planet was a bad idea after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. The Rescue

**A/N: **YAY! Chapter 13 is here! Sorry for the delay, technical difficulties and sickness was the hold up. This was an interesting chapter to write and you will see why when you start to read it.

I would like to give thanks to my beta, slytherensangel26, who puts up with my very wild ideas.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**The Warehouse**

"Please, help me...someone." Kim whispered. She felt so weak from the attack, her extremities ached and so did her head, like she had biked up hill for an hour without water. She was curled in on herself and was holding on to the very thin pillow like it was her lifeline.

_Don't worry, Kim. We are going to help. Hang in there. _A voice startled her. It hadn't come from around her, it had come from within her. The voice was in her head.

"Oh lord, I've gone crazy." She whimpered.

_No, Kim. You haven't, this is real._The voice said and she noticed this time that it sounded familiar.

"Yes, I have! Why would I be hearing Tommy's voice if I haven't gone crazy? I need him, he is my knight, my saviour. Why wouldn't I think I was hearing him? I'm in pain and am terrified and want out of this hell hole. All that could make anyone crazy." Kim said, getting worked up. Her breathing starting to pick up speed.

_No, you aren't going crazy, Kim. You need to calm down. Everything will be explained soon. This IS Tommy. I will be seeing you soon, Beautiful, stay strong. _The voice said in a commanding tone then ended with a calming, comforting one. The nickname he used made her smile a bit and she let out a sigh.

"Tommy?" Kim asked, still have a little trouble believing this was true. The voice sounded so real, like he was actually there, but he wasn't.

_Yes, it is me. I can't explain it now, but I will soon._ Tommy's voice answered.

"O-o-ok." Kim stuttered.

_Kim, I need to you to do something for me. _Another familiar voice said, startling her once again.

"B-B-Billy?" Kim almost exclaimed. Wondering if she was in a dream.

_Yes, Kim. Can you do what I need you to do?_Billy's voice asked her softly.

"Maybe." Kim stated.

_I need you to get up and move around a bit. Is that possible?_Billy asked.

"I think so." Kim said, moving a bit to test her limbs. She winced as she slowly got up.

_Don't strain too much, Kim. _Billy ordered.

"How did you know what I was doing?" Kim asked. A little shocked at what he was telling her, but also wanting to hear his voice more, also Tommy's.

_Let's just say we, all of us, are connected. _Billy put vaguely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kim asked, a little frustrated at her friend's answer.

_Hold on. _Billy said. Confusing Kim more and more.

"Billy?" She asked.

_Kim! Are you ok? Kimmy! Oh My Gosh Kim, you scared me half to death, I thought you had died! _A barrage of voices came through her mind making her jump.

"Adam? Kat? Rocky? Aisha?" Kim asked.

_That's us! _Rocky's voice said, his happy tone relaxing her a bit.

"So, what do I need to do?" Kim asked, deciding to do what was needed and get answers later.

_I need you to walk around so I can see if I got the right area. Can you tell me where you are? _Billy's soft voice came back.

"I'm in a warehouse. I don't know where though, there are no windows and the door is locked. I'm walking left from where I was first standing." Kim explained, the instinct to tell every fact was coming back to her.

_Good, stop right where you are. You will feel a weird sensation, but don't worry. _Billy's voice said.

"Ok." And at that moment she felt like she was being pulled and the world shifted around her, looking like it was falling away. Suddenly it stopped and she fell forward, only to be caught by two strong arms. The arms pushed her up by her shoulders and she was face to face with the one person she had been wanting to see and touch since the situation had began. He put a hand on her cheek and ran it back over her hair, fingers combing through the tangles.

"Hello, Beautiful." He whispered.

"Tommy." She whispered and she let him wrap her in his arms as she broke down crying tears of relief.

* * *

**Reefside**

**20 minutes before**

It had been an hour since Billy had informed the group about locating Kim. Both Jason and Tommy had jumped up and were asking Billy where she was when he quieted them.

"Will you shut up and listen?" Billy almost exclaimed, frustrated at the fact that they hadn't let him explain anything yet. Both men looked at him with dumbfounded looks, never hearing him speak like that before.

"You can't just go barging in like you usually would. Cam and I were looking at that device that he brought back. It is highly advanced, something I haven't even seen before and I've been to many planets that are more advanced than Earth. I don't think it would be wise to physically go there." He explained.

"Then how are we going to save her? Billy, she can't stay there, they might actually kill her!" Tommy shouted. Jason put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"I know that and we aren't going to leave her there." Billy stated.

"Than what are we going to do?" Kat asked. She had arrived, along with Aisha, a few minutes after Billy had announced finding Kim.

"Well, Zordon and I have been talking and he has told me a few things about our powers." Billy said, nodding to the man that was standing in the corner watching the whole scene.

"You mean there is more than us just being linked and can feel what happens to each other?" Rocky asked, a little excited at the fact that there was more to the story.

"Yes, a lot more, some very complicated." Billy nodded.

"So, what does this have to do with getting Kim back?" Tommy asked, a little anxious to get going on the rescue.

"Our powers are very vast, more than what they were when we first became rangers. Yours especially, Tommy. When the Sentinel Knight gave back all powers, he gave them back in full..." Billy explained but was cut off by Ethan.

"Like a box set of a video games with all upgrades and expansions included?" Ethan asked. The Ninja Storm team, Samurai team, Dino Thunder team, Eric and Wes were all there as well, everyone except Kira and Dana who were still in the the guest room waiting for Kendrix to arrive shortly. Andros had called and said that she, Leo and Karone were headed to earth and would arrive around 6 pm. It was 4 pm at the moment.

"Yeah, similar to that. Right now, we are at our most powerful." Billy stated.

"So how does this help Kim?" Adam asked.

"There is one ability we have with our links to one another." Billy started.

"And that would be?" Conner asked, stepping up and showing that he was wanting to get in on the discussion. Shane, Hunter and Jayden did the same. Jayden because he and his team had been briefed on what was going on and knew why he had had heard a scream and had a headache a few hours before, the same with his teammates. They had thought it was Master Xandred, but now knew differently.

"Well, you guys," he nodded to the group of three teams," while being strong rangers still only have a weak link, but it is us," he motioned to the six ninjetti," that have the strongest. We're the only ones that will be able to do this. You _would_ be able to do this, but not without a cost and that is something we don't want to happen." Billy finished, explaining because he could tell Conner and the others wanted to help as well, but he knew it would be dangerous for them. Conner hung his head a bit, but nodded in understanding. He backed up to where he was standing before, next to Trent, and the other three men did the same.

"So, what do we need to do?" Jason asked.

"You won't be able to do anything either Jason, it is only these six that can." Zordon stated, taking over for Billy. Though he was miffed, Jason understood and stepped back.

"First you need to warn Kim, this will be a big shock to her and we don't need anything else to happen to her." Zordon explained

"What do you mean? How can we do that, we have no way of communicating with her." Aisha spoke up.

"Actually we can communicate with her. All we need to do is focus on her and we will be able to talk to her." Billy explained.

"You mean telepathy?" Adam asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, Adam, telepathy. It is one of the many abilities you hold." Zordon said.

"I would suggest Tommy try first. Even though Kat has a stronger link because they shared the power coin, Tommy knows Kimberly better and would be more successful in keeping her calm. I know that she will be very disoriented and will probably think she is going crazy at first, Tommy will know how to handle it." Zordon explained.

"How do I..."Tommy started, but was cut off.

"Just focus on Kim, Tommy. You will know when the link is created." Zordon said. With that Tommy closed his eyes and started thinking about the girl who held his heart. Suddenly he heard a muffled voice in his head, a voice that started to get louder and more clearer.

"_Please, help me...someone."_ Her voice sounded in his mind.

_I need Tommy._ A fainter version of her voice was heard, but it was like a whimper. He figure out that the louder voice was her actually speaking out loud and the fainter voice was her actual thoughts. He tried to focus more on her voiced words than what she was thinking, so she didn't feel like she was being assaulted.

"Don't worry, Kim. We are going to help. Hang in there." He audibly said, making everyone around him look confused. Why was he speaking out loud?

"_Oh lord, I've gone crazy."_ Kim whimpered. It made his heart ache hearing her like that.

"No, Kim. You haven't, this is real." He could feel her start to tense up. He became ridgid as this happened and everyone noticed.

"_Yes, I have! Why would I be hearing Tommy's voice if I haven't gone crazy? I need him, he's my knight, my saviour. Why wouldn't I think I was hearing him? I'm in pain and am terrified and want out of this hell hole. All that could make anyone crazy."_ She said, the tension almost became unbearable. He knew that he had to do something before her emotions knocked him out of the connection.

"No, you aren't going crazy, Kim. You need to calm down. Everything will be explained soon. This IS Tommy. I _will_ be seeing you soon, Beautiful, stay strong."Tommy said, hoping the nickname would help calm her. He could feel the tension fade as she calmed down and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Tommy?" _He could still heard the doubt in her voice.

"Yes, it is me. I can't explain it now, but I will soon." He answered and decided that someone else would have to continue. He didn't wait for her to answer before he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was watching and listening to the one-sided conversation with intense interest. He disregarded them and turned to Billy.

"I can't do it anymore, her emotions are going haywire and it is very overwhelming. She seems to understand, but there is some doubt there. Maybe hearing someone else will help." He gave his intelligent friend a look and Billy nodded in agreement. Tommy watched as he closed his eyes and gasped as his friend glowed blue.

"Did that happen to me?" Tommy turned to Jason who nodded.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"What?" Tommy asked, knowing there was more.

"Well, you didn't glow just one color." Adam stated, helping Jason out, who was still processing things.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were sort of glowing four different colors at once." Rocky answered.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"This will be revealed later. Lets focus on Kim for now." Zordon reasoned, knowing that all this would be very overwhelming. Everyone turned to Billy and noticed he was talking out loud like Tommy had done.

"Kim, I need to you to do something for me." He said and there was a pause. Tommy wished he could hear what she was saying, hear her voice.

"Yes, Kim. Can you do what I need you to do?"He asked, smiling a little. Tommy knew that Billy was happy to hear his friend, someone he thought of as a sister.

"I need you to get up and move around a bit. Is that possible?" Billy asked, making Tommy want to object because he knew she was really weak a definitely hurting, but Zordon knew what he wanted to do and held up a hand to stop him. Tommy sighed and let it be. He suddenly felt an ache through his whole body and could tell Kim was moving. He noticed that the other Ninjetti looked really uncomfortable. Especially Aisha who was biting her lip and Kat who was gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry, the feeling will fade once she is back here. You will feel each other more when you are away from each other, when you are all close by the link will close, sometimes completely depending on how close you are. That also goes for couples, the link is greater when there is a bond greater than friendship." Zordon explained.

"Don't strain too much, Kim." Tommy heardBilly order and turned back to the man in blue.

"Let's just say we, all of us, are connected."Billy shrugged like she could actually see him and Tommy knew she was asking him about what was going on.

"Hold on."Billy said and he opened his eyes. He looked at Kat, Rocky, Adam and Aisha and smiled.

"You want to talk to her?" He asked. When they all looked at him quizzically, he added. "She needs a little reassurance."

"Yeah!" Rocky said, excited that he would get to do something.

"Totally." Adam and Kat said in unison.

"Yes, I would love to speak to her!" Aisha said, happy to be able to hear her friend again.

"Alright, just do what Tommy and I did...wait." Billy said before turning to Zordon.

"Is it okay for them to go all at once?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Zordon stated.

"Alright. Go ahead you guys." He said and Tommy watched as each person glowed their respective color, Kat a lighter pink than usual. He saw their faces light up and he figured they had heard Kim's thoughts.

"Kim!" Adam exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked, a little sympathy in her tone.

"Kimmy!" Rocky exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh My Gosh Kim, you scared me half to death, I thought you had died!" Aisha said, over-reacting like usual.

"That's us!" Rocky's statement said that she had asked if it was them. At that Billy tapped them on their shoulders and pulled them out of their link. He closed his eyes and re linked to Kim.

"I need you to walk around so I can see if I got the right area. Can you tell me where you are?"Tommy listened to Billy's order.

"Good, stop right where you are. You're going to feel a weird sensation, but don't worry."Billy's words made people wonder what he was talking about. They noticed he had disconnected his link and was motioning the Ninjetti to go where he was standing.

"We need to stand like we did when we first got our powers. We all need to focus on Kim, just her, not where she is or anything else, just Kim. We have the ability to summon and that is how we are going to get Kim out of there." Billy explained.

"What would happen if you focused on where she was, instead of her?" Wes asked.

"We would end up sending ourselves there. It is better to summon her here than us going there, we might run into trouble. Plus, sending us would drain our powers more since we would be using it to send six people. That is the reason why I'm having all Ninjetti summon Kim, all powers combined uses less power for each person."Billy explained before turning back to the circle. Everyone watched as the group lifted their hands and closed their eyes. There was a crackle of lightening and suddenly a body appeared in the center. Tommy caught the person before they fell to the ground. He pulled her up to where he was looking at her face and brushed back her hair. From where everyone was they could see that she looked like she had been through hell and back.

"Hello, Beautiful." Tommy's whisper just heard by those in the circle around them.

"Tommy." Kim asked, her voice cracking on the last syllable. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and the room was filled with her sobs.

"It's ok, Kim. Your safe. Your safe." He said, over and over. Aisha came up from behind and was rubbing her friend's back, tears coursing down her own cheeks, and Adam was beside her with his arm around her and his hand on Kim's shoulder. Jason had come from Tommy's left and was embracing both as he stroked Kim's hair and was whispering to her as well. Billy had his hand on Tommy's shoulder as he had seen tears in the man's eyes as he held the girl of his heart who was crying out her frustration and pain from the past few days.

As one of the oldest teams huddled together to support the woman, the rest of the room looked on in respectful silence and there was not dry eye anywhere; not even Mike, who found himself wrapped up in the arms of his team's yellow and found himself strangely comfortable. It made them see the importance of the ranger family and the importance of keeping in touch with one another.

After watching the scene, Conner felt torn. He wanted to stay and support his mentor, but he also felt the need to go see Kira. When he saw Kim, he saw Kira only not as emotional and was a bit angry at himself for leaving her alone as voluntarily as he did. She needed the teams support, she needed his support.

Even if his feelings weren't returned, he was still the leader and a leader protected and supported the members of their team. He saw that even through the worst of circumstances, the original team still came together and helped each other. It was something that he, Ethan and Trent should have been doing all along, even when everything went to hell. Like it was doing now.

He looked around and wondered if he could just sneak off, but knew that that would be disrespectful. He kept looking at the group and at the hallway leading to the room Kira was in. He fidgeted, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands, wanting to make things right.

Hunter noticed this and he understood what was going on, but the big brother in him wanted to stop Conner. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Zordon watching him knowingly and saw him slowly shaking his head. Hunter sighed and turned to Conner and caught his eyes. He nodded slightly and Conner understood; Hunter was telling him to go. Conner sighed softly in relief,returned the nod, and left the room.

Ethan and Trent went to go after him, but Hunter stopped them. Trent gave him a hard, questioning look. He just stared back with a look that said to stay back and then mouthed 'later'. He saw Trent slowly relax, but not all the way. He also noticed Trent looking down the hall with a very familiar look and Hunter knew that there was conversation that needed to be had. After the little exchange Hunter turned back to Zordon and saw him smiling and he also noticed that Kanoi was also smiling, proudly.

He had watched the interaction and knew what Hunter was feeling, but he also knew that Conner and Kira need to work things out for themselves and with no help from family, especially family just found.

Hunter wanted to protect Kira, naturally, but she was a grown woman now and needed to make her own decisions. Kanoi was proud of Hunter for going with Zordon and letting Conner go, it showed the growth of respect in Hunter. He was also proud of the way he held himself with Trent, so mature and gentle. Something that had been worked on from the time since he joined the team.

Kanoi turned back to the other scene when Zordon cleared his throat and people made a way for him to pass through the crowded living room. The huddle dispersed and only Tommy and Kim were left in the middle. Kim was still hugging Tommy tightly, until she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with someone she thought to be dead.

"Zordon?" She said faintly before passing out in Tommy's arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

A little hint for later chapters: Just because a person is rescued, doesn't mean they are safe...


	14. Horrible Circumstances

**A/N: **Thank you all for waiting! This is one doozy of a chapter and I won't blame you for wanting to kill me afterwards. I'm hoping the next chapter (which will be out some time next week, Lord willing) will be a relief for y'all. I know the cliffhangers get evil and I'm sorry for that. I have no control over what my brain puts into this story. Really, I don't even know where I come up with the ideas I put in it. LOL

For those of you who don't know, I have made a Facebook page for my writing, the link is in my profile, please go and like it, it will make me very happy if you do and also keep you up on what is going on with the story. Also there is an important update on there, please read it.

Again, thanks to slytherensangel26 for betaing this, she had quite a chapter to fix.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**The Ship**

Ivan sat in a richly appointed chair in his private quarters. He'd been kind of steamed when that feeble pink ranger had been rescued. The only positive outcome is that he'd managed to really inflict pain and suffering on everyone that was connected to the pink parasite. Still, he was bored just sitting there and the beings he was allied with weren't very entertaining. He took a sip from the goblet he held and then grinned.

"Annak!" Ivan called, making the second-in command flash into the room with orange light.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"We need more action, things are getting really boring around here." Ivan told him, hoping that his friend could find some way to end his boredom.

"I see," Annak said thoughtfully. "Well, in that case, you have perfect timing."

"What do you mean?" Ivan inquired.

"We have been informed by the workers in the scanning room that there is a shuttle headed for Earth. The shuttle is from Mirinoi and is carrying three Lost Galaxy rangers from that planet. They are coming to support and help the rangers on earth to fight against us. Also, if you remember, one of the rangers is a top medical researcher and has been called to help the girl who we first attacked." Annak explained. Ivan smiled widely at the information he was hearing. He was grateful of the work that had gone into this take over. He and these beings had been watching earth closely for years and knew who the rangers were and what teams they belonged to. He had thought about going after the Lost Galaxy when they first formed, but when he announced what he was wanting to do he was shot down.

The Gelvians were a feared race in their area of the universe. They had the most advanced technology anyone had ever seen and knew everything about everyone, even if something happened just a few seconds before. It also had something to do with their powers, which was what made them the best spies ever. Ivan knew the alliance would work in his favor. With him as commander and knowing the best strategies for destroying an enemy and with the Gelvians and their special powers and technologies, they would be unstoppable.

The beginnings of an evil grin appeared on the villain's face. "Hm, great timing indeed. Annak, send a welcoming party for the guests. If you could, maybe bring them for a little meeting, I would like to learn a bit more about them if I may." Ivan's sinister smile grew as Annak bowed and left in a flash.

"Oh, I'm going to have some fun." Ivan rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

**On the Shuttle from Mirinoi**

In the main lounge of the shuttle, the three rangers that had replied to Andros' urgent message sat in the comfortable seats. Leo and lifted up the arm rest and Kendrix was leaning against his chest. It was as close to cuddling as they could get away with, neither one of them wanted to inflict pain on Kai, the third ranger whom had chosen to accompany them on this urgent mission.

The 5 year relationship with his girlfriend, Amanda had ended rather painfully and the blue ranger was still nursing a wounded heart. Leo had spent the better part of the weekend with him, trying to help his friend pick up the pieces and together they'd removed every bitter memory of her from his life, which included destroying every reminder of her, this had included burning everything she left behind. Holo-pictures of her were destroyed.

The beautiful treasures she'd given back to him had been traded to a merchant in the market place for a beautiful sword he'd been wanting for the longest time. Amanda had been the ultimate pacifist and talk of any kind of battle or weaponry had resulted in an argument. Ironically, their last fight, the one that had ended their relationship had come about when the news of Ivan's return had reached them.

Kai had thought he was over her, but that morning seeing her making out with another man had sent him running to his friends...and feeling the need to get off planet quickly. This mission had been a God-send and he'd been more then eager to join them.

Leo had been messaged by Andros via NASADA about the accident and that Kendrix's skills were urgently needed. When Billy had sent the warning message to Earth, he'd also sent to one to KO-35 and Mirinoi, so the Lost Galaxy rangers had been well informed and had been standing by should the Earth ranger's call for aid.

Leo, Kendrix and Kai knew that they were probably going into a dangerous situation, but they would do anything for fellow rangers. Their team was in agreement with the plan and were on call if anything happened. Andros and Ashley were waiting for them and would call the rest if needed.

Mirinoi had annual upgrades to its communication systems, unlike Aquitar who refused to have human-made systems and relied on the unreliable system they had. A fast sending program had been installed at the beginning of the year and would be able to get a SOS message to Mirinoi in just under 3 earth hours. Once the message reached the planet, the Mirinoi Communications Department would send out a alarm-like page to the rangers who were still there. They would be on course for Earth within 15 minutes and would arrive in two Earth hours.

The three passengers were in their own worlds when an alarm started blaring. Leo pushed a button on the intercom that was connected to the pilot.

"Is everything okay up there?" He asked.

"We've come across an unknown ship. We sent a message, but no one's answering." The pilot replied in a tone that showed his unease. Suddenly there was a large blast and the ship shook violently.

"What is going on out there?" Kai ordered, taking over the intercom.

"The ship is firing at us...there are shuttles coming for us." The pilot said with fear.

"Get us out of here! Send an SOS." Kai almost screamed. He was angry at the pilot, he should have known the procedure for a situation like this and started acting immediately.

"Yes, sir." They heard him fumbling for something before another blast cut off the connection. Leo furiously tried to get it back, but with no success.

"We need to get out of here." Kai said frantically, trying to keep a cool head but failing. Kendrix looked at her husband with a questioning glance. He looked at her and then at Kai.

"Come on, there should be a mini-shuttle at the back, for emergencies." Leo said, unbuckling his seat-belt and then Kendrix's.

"What about the pilot?" Kendrix asked, her conscience battling with the thought of leaving anyone behind, no matter if she knew them well or not.

"Not now, Kendrix. We don't know what has happened up front, whoever was on that other ship could be entering as we..." Kai trailed off as the door to the cockpit started to rattle as something hit it on the other side.

"...speak" He finished. They looked on in shock as the door's shaking got more violent and it looked like whatever was on the other side was about to come through.

"Run!" Leo ordered, his first though to protect his wife by gently pushing her behind him, but now he pushed both Kai and Kendrix towards the back. He started to follow, but found himself unable to.

"Leo!" Kendrix cried and turned around as she saw her husband not following. Kai was pulling at her to keep going, but she had to know what happened to Leo.

It was like the something had turned the speed down and everything was happening in slow motion. He had been caught by a rope that looked like it had some type of power to it that made the person touching it unable to move when bound by it.

Behind him, she saw a tall, pale, skinny being with violet eyes holding some kind of gun that had fired the rope that held her husband captive. Her horrified mind couldn't make any sense of what was happening. She looked back at her husband and saw him mouth "I love you" to her. Her vision swam with tears and she mouthed the words back before Kai tugged again, bringing the speed of the moment back.

"Get them!" One of the beings said, before a whole swarm of them barged through the door.

Kai managed to get Kendrix to the mini shuttle and started it immediately. With professional ease, he drew away from the attacked vessel and Leo. Kendrix just looked down, not wanting to look at what might be her husband's grave. A few minutes after they had escaped, a blast jolted them and Kendrix choked back a sob. Kai took a hold of her hand and squeezed while he steered with the other, holding back tears himself.

* * *

**Reefside**

Tommy, Kim, and Zordon were down in the basement. It had taken many minutes of coaxing to bring her back to consciousness, but now that she was back with them, they were catching her up on everything she missed.

The Samurai team along with the Ninja team were sitting in the living room, both trying to give their newly reunited siblings time to talk. Though they were all on the same side, none of them felt comfortable leaving their respective friend alone with the other. Kevin and Jayden were sitting the closest to Mia, though Cam was her brother, they couldn't help but be wary around the other team. So, they all listened as Mia told stories of her childhood. Both her father and Cam were hanging on her every word.

All the women rangers that weren't otherwise occupied were now in the kitchen cooking up something for dinner while the rest of the men were huddling around the kitchen table. Billy had set his laptop up there which he'd connected the Grid and Tommy's own network. He'd said more then once how much better it was then being cooped up in a dank lab somewhere with dim lighting. Just that alone showed how much the first blue ranger of Earth had changed. No one had really said it, but the blue ranger was a bit more relaxed and open then he had been when he'd left their planet behind. Now he smiled faintly at both his proteges as they 'geeked out' over the holograms that floated in front of their eyes. Trent was even in awe, though his father had bought the newest computers they still had yet to match this kind of technology.

Zack Taylor had arrived an hour earlier. He'd hated the idea that Ivan Ooze had attacked in his absence and was there to offer any and all assistance he could to help his team out. He had kept in touch with everyone, but hadn't actually seen them for a few years. His work as the top choreographer in the country and owner of a dojo for his self-created fighting style, Hip Hop Kido, really messed with his social life. It probably was a bad decision to just get up and leave his jobs, but he couldn't leave the fate of his friends to Ivan's not-so-tender mercies. He knew that when this all was over, he would have to start from scratch again, but that was fine with him. As every ranger knows, "_Once a ranger, always a ranger. No matter what."_

Blake had been outside for a while. Long enough to worry Hunter, so now as he approached his brother he could sense that the navy ranger had been holding a lot back from him...and that worried him even more and he had a feeling it all had something to do with him learning that Kira and Tommy where his biological brother and sister.

"You okay?" he asked as he caught up to Blake who was now walking around the perimeter of the house. The air outside was refreshing and really helped him to clear his mind and focus on the discussion at hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Blake said refusing to look his brother in the eye. Hunter was far from convinced.

"You sure about that?" he prodded knowing that Blake was crack if he kept at it. That was one thing about Blake. When something was really bothering him, he clammed right up and you had to really keep up the pressure to make him talk or he would bottle it up until he would explode.

Blake sighed heavily. "No, I'm not." Saying that he threw the rock in his hand at the trunk of an older tree. It bounced off the old bark harmlessly and rolled to a gentle stop not more then a foot away from where it landed.

Hunter grimaced and put a hand on his the younger ranger's shoulder. "Then tell me what's bugging you. We're brothers and we tell each other everything!"

Blake looked really tense and he threw off the hand on his shoulder. "No we're not!"

The outburst caught Hunter by surprise but still, he pushed, happy to finally getting to the heart of the matter.

"We aren't _what?_"

"Brothers. We aren't brothers. You have a brother and a sister. I have no one!" Blake vented. Hunter sighed.

"You know that the thing with Tommy and Kira isn't going to change who we are, right?" Hunter asked, worried about Blake.

"No, it's already changing. I'm going to lose you, I know it. I can already see a difference in how you look at them. It's like how it was when we first met them, when Tori, Shane and Dustin were evil. You see them differently, especially Kira." Blake accused, the jealousy pouring out of him in waves.

"Blake, you know that isn't true. You won't lose me. I've known you longer than I have them." Hunter argued.

"No, you've found your family. Just...just leave me alone. I need some time...time to think." Blake shook his head before jogging off, leaving Hunter standing and watching him.

Hunter sighed as he turned around to go inside, just as a scream came from the window he was standing under. His heart went to his throat and he raced around to the front and burst through the door. He looked around and noticed that everyone was on their feet and Tommy, Kim and Zordon had come up from the lab.

"What's wrong? I heard a scream." Hunter asked, looking around. No one said anything and he was about to comment when Conner almost bowled him over, running out the door. Hunter had gotten a glimpse of his face, pale and scared, and noticed that he was almost hyperventilating before the door shut and his heart plummeted, whatever happened was good, not good at all.

"What..." Hunter started but was cut off by Dana running into the room.

"We need Kendrix and fast. Billy, how much longer until they get here?" Dana turned to him, her face was unemotional, but her eyes betrayed her as they showed the fear she was trying to hold back.

"Another hour at the most. Why?" Billy inquired. Dana hesitated.

"Dana, tell us what's going on." Tommy ordered, looking her straight in the eyes, also seeing the fear held there.

"The infection is getting worse." Dana finally got out, looking down, not wanting to see their faces.

"How worse?" Adam asked.

"The infection is acting like an acid, it's eating away at her. It...it's getting really really close to her backbone.. The infection isn't like the flesh eating one that you've seen on the news. Instead of spreading out where you can see it, it's spreading inside, underneath her skin. You don't see what it's doing, that is why she's in so much pain. I didn't know until I did some tests just now. The reason Kira screamed was because the pain medication isn't working anymore, she woke up to excruciating pain.

I've managed to put her into a medical coma for now. If we don't get Kendrix here and soon...I don't want to think what will happen to her, especially if it gets to past her vertebrae." Dana explained. She mentally thanked her husband for bringing more medical supplies, these supplies consisted of much more the one would see in a clinic, these were hospital and ER supplies. He'd brought them a few hours before, and though she wanted him to stay, he couldn't. He was a red ranger and he and all the rest were on standby, should there be a major attack.

Hunter now understood what was wrong with Conner and was hoping to go find him, but right then Justin's cellphone went off.

"Hello? Andros, what's wrong?" Justin asked , a little frantic while putting the call on speaker.

"There's been an attack." Andros said, a little out of breath.

"Where?" Justin asked, the others stayed quiet, taking in what being said.

"From what I can tell, about 5 light years from here. We tracked them and they were about half way here when they were attacked. My best guess is that Ivan was getting bored and needed new play things. He sent out his minions to capture them. The only good thing that came from this is that we now know what they look like...and they're a far cry from his old foots soldiers but I'll have to tell you more about them later. Anyway, it looks like they blasted the cockpit open and tried to capture all of them. Only Kendrix and Kai were able to escape and they're headed straight for you as we speak.

They'll be landing right in your front yard." Andros paused sounding weary. "If we're lucky no one will see the shuttle crash landing in front of your house...however, should that happen, we'll handle any media that comes your way." This last part was said in a hurry, though no one really payed attention to it.

"You said Kendrix and Kai escaped...what about Leo?" Jason asked, remembering the man who had helped them on the moon mission. There was silence and tears started falling down Kim's face. It didn't shock Andros that Jason spoke, he knew that Justin would put him on speaker.

"Leo was captured. Kai said that the beings that had infiltrated the shuttle used some kind of weapon...like a gun and it shot out some kind of lasso with some kind of souped up force field that renders the victim speechless and motionless. He was only able to mouth 'I love you' to his wife. I suspect that he might have done that because he didn't want the beings to know about their relationship...it could have put Kendrix in even more danger. Right after they left, the ship exploded. They didn't look back to see what happened, so no one knows if Leo's alive or not. We're searching, but it will take time." Andros explained, his voice going soft at the end.

"Poor Kendrix." Dana said in a low voice, having known the girl from teaming up with them while the Lightspeed team had been in power. She knew how much Kendrix loved Leo and it must be agonizing not knowing if he is alive or not, or even where he was. Dana knew how that could be when her husband went on the moon mission, not really telling her what he was doing only for her to find out from Ashley an hour after he left.

"But, I'm glad she is okay, though that sounds very selfish." Dana continued, her voice a bit stronger.

"No, it is okay to feel like that." Tommy told her, his eyes held understanding in them and so did Hunter's.

"Is everything alright there?" Andros asked, hearing the tension on the other end.

"No..."Dana started and launched into the explanation of what was happening to Kira.

"Don't worry, they should be there in less than an hour." Andros said with a sigh after Dana was finished.

"Thanks for telling us, Andros." Tommy said.

"Your welcome and I hope Kira gets better. I'll be calling back soon to see how things are going. Don't worry, we have all your backs." Andros said.

"Hey Andros, before you go I need to speak to you." Tommy said.

"Alright..."Everyone heard before Tommy took the phone off speaker while heading into the lab with Kimberly behind him. Jason smiled as he watched them, he knew that once Kim was back that she wouldn't let Tommy out of her sight.

"Hey Jason, could you come with me? I want to find Conner, he wasn't looking good when he ran out of here." Hunter said, coming up to the man.

"Sure, lead the way." Jason replied, wanting to speak to the Dino Thunder leader. He followed Hunter out the door, hoping this nightmare would end soon.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	15. A Little Encouragement

**A/N: **So Sorry for the wait, both my beta and I had a few problems and had to extend the update. Just want to give a big thanks to slytherensangel26 for what she has done for me, couldn't have found a better beta to take on a doozy of a story like mine.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**In a dimly lit room**

A man is laying on the ground, bloody and bruised. He'd just gone through hell and back an hour or two ago, or so it seemed. The dim light bulb swung slightly and cast eerie shadows against the walls. From what he could tell, it looked like he was in a storage room. He couldn't tell what time it was as there were no windows.

He slowly moved a bit, but that caused agonizing pain from his head to his feet. He didn't know what was worse, what happened before they brought him here or the torture he was put through. The kicks, the hitting, the dehumanization that they were putting him through, those he knew he could handle. As tough as the other rangers were, they'd only ever sustained a bruise or two as well as sore muscles, but this was a whole other level and he didn't think either of them could last through this torment. It was for this reason he was grateful that they had gotten away.

He didn't know what he would do if that happened, if _she_ was there and having the same things done to her. His wife was tough, but that didn't mean she wasn't vulnerable at times or indestructible. She was his rock and to see her in a position like he was at the moment...he wouldn't be able to live with that. He was glad that it was him and not her that was taken.

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside the door and the door opened slowly as someone came in. The man was laying on his stomach and had his head turned towards the door. A shadow fell over him as a familiar face looked back at him, but it was friendly.

"Leo." The other man said in a low tone.

"Mike?" Leo asked in shock.

* * *

**The Ship**

"Annak!" Ivan called. An orange flash came and went and Annak sighed before he answered.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Let's give Oliver's group a little shock, shall we?" Ivan asked in a "don't question me" tone.

"Yes, my Lord." Annak bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Shuttle headed for Earth**

Kendrix sniffled as Kai kept control of the mini-shuttle. It had been thirty minutes since they had escaped and now they were on a straight path towards Tommy's house. Because of the dire circumstances, Kai knew they just didn't have the time to make extra stops. Any other time, he'd have followed procedure, but given the current emergency, he had no choice but to 'wing it' and hope the media fallout wouldn't be too bad. Better to go straight to Reefside where other rangers could back them up, then to risk the possibility of dragging a line of hostile enemies through town. _No ,_Kai reasoned, _this is the lesser of the two evils...literally._

"You think we did the right thing?" Kendrix finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned back.

"Should we have stayed, gotten captured as well?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"That isn't what Leo would have wanted. He knew what the mission was and knew you had to go. He would've been angry if you hadn't of fought to get away." Kai explained, hoping to deaden the pain a bit.

"But, he is my husband. I should be with him..." she trailed off.

"Ken, he...he...he might not have made it." Kai finally voiced.

"I know." Kendrix said sadly. She was holding her emotions back as much as she could, she couldn't show how much this was effecting her though she had a feeling Kai knew. They weren't best friends for nothing. He knew her better than most, except for Leo. Leo...what was she supposed to do without him? She was pulled out of her thoughts by Kai.

"Alright, hang on, we are entering the atmosphere." He announced. Kendrix took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had been to or even seen Earth. The last time she had been here was when the ranger division had been started at NASADA. The rangers from KO-35, Mirinoi and Aquitar had to go and register and sign a document of peace between their planets and Earth.

She watched as the front of the shuttle turned orange from the heat of entry and looked at the ground that was rushing towards them. When they hit a certain altitude, Kai hit a button that basically turned the shuttle into a jet. The ground stopped rushing at them and they leveled off before taking off towards the area where Tommy lived.

* * *

**NASADA**

Andros sat in his office, his arms folded and resting on the desk with his head laying in the crook of one of them, his face turned towards the ground. It had been a long few days as the situation with Ivan escalated. First it was Kira, being brutally beaten, then Kim got captured.

The whole thing with Kim was still being investigated by the silver guardians since it was two of their men who had been put on the case, Wes was overseeing the process. He had found out that Kim had been found and was at Tommy's and that Zordon, who had been thought of as dead for years, was alive and there as well. Now he had just been informed that another group of rangers had been attacked while arriving from a planet in another galaxy and that one was either captured or dead. He sighed feeling everyone of his years as he tried to gather his thoughts, and then the silence of the office was interrupted by the phone.

"Ranger Division of NASADA, Andros speaking." He answered in a weary tone. He listened to the person on the other side closely.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He nodded as the person answered.

"Alright, can you please fax the information over? Okay...thank you...bye." He said before putting the phone back in its cradle. He ran a hand through his hair as a light knock came from his door before it opened. Ashley poked her head in and he motioned to enter.

"Hi." He said in a tired voice.

"Hi, you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just got a call. Zhane thinks he knows where Ivan has been and who those beings are that destroyed the ship from Mirinoi."

Ashley's brow furrowed and she bit her lip as she sat down across from him. "What did he find out?"

"He says it isn't good. He's sending the info and it should be here soon." Andros replied. Because of the delicate eco system on Aquitar and planets like it, modern communication wasn't possible. Even with his own home planet's assistance, Earth's technology was woefully behind the more advanced planets. No, KO-35 was the only planet in the system that was able to adapt their technology and maintain communications with the terran's planet.

"Oh? I hope the information helps us figure out how to defeat them." Andros smiled at his wife and motioned for her to sit in his lap, which she did planting a small kiss on his lips. She only sighed softly as her husband pulled her closer to him as he gently rubbed her growing belly.

"Me too. I hope, for this one's sake, that Ivan will be gone by the time he or she comes." Andros agreed.

"We only have a few months left for this situation, but for the other...I don't see the silver lining yet." Ashley said with a sigh while putting a protective hand around her stomach.

"Don't worry, I will keep you both safe. I promise." Andros said in a low, gentle tone. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss before patting her sides to get her to stand up.

"Come on, lets go out and get something to eat. I need to get away from this place for at least an hour." He coaxed.

"Sure." She said with a smile before they left the room.

* * *

**Reefside**

It took Hunter and Jason around twenty minutes to find Conner. He had taken himself deep into the woods, and if it weren't for Hunter's keen eyes they wouldn't have found him. Only the Ninja Ranger would have noticed the shoe prints in the dirt or the broken twigs that led them to the rock on which the troubled veteran sat. As they approached him, they saw he was look across a ravine.

During the hunt for the young ex-ranger, Jason reflected on the weird feeling of connection, which he'd heard Zordon talk about. He'd noticed that during the last few hours that each ranger held a different feel about them, almost like an aura. When he was away from his team, or any other ranger, the feeling got stronger and he felt it even more.

While before he had attributed it to stress and over-exertion, now he pondered on how that feeling had become less and less intense when he was around Tommy and Kimberly. He wondered if Zordon was teaching the newly reunited couple how to block the connection or lessen the effects. He would have to ask Zordon when they got back.

"We fought a lot of monsters here." Conner said out loud, letting them know he knew they were there. He had heard their footsteps and felt their presence. It brought Jason out of his thoughts about the connection thing and made him focus on the task at hand, helping Conner.

"She is an amazing fighter. She helped Dr. O...Tommy defeat Zeltrax right over there." Conner continued, his voice tight and somewhat filled with awe. He had always been amazed at Kira, amazed at everything she said or did. She always said something or did something with strength, but now...

"I don't know what to do. She isn't the same person I know and love." Conner finally said after a moment.

"So you can't be around her anymore because she isn't the same?" Hunter asked a little more harsh than he intended and Jason nudged him for it.

"No, It's just...overwhelming. The last time I saw her she was a strong, independent woman and now she is in a coma, fighting for her life needing people to help her. She had just arrived in town that day, when she was attacked. I hadn't even gotten to see her. I was going to call her and see if she wanted to go somewhere the next day. I had decided to tell her how I felt. Now, that might not be possible." Conner stated. Jason sighed as he heard the tone of defeat in the young man's voice.

"Conner, you can't give up. Don't say it isn't possible because it is. People in comas can hear and it isn't a given that anything will happen to her either. Kendrix will be arriving soon and will start research to find a cure." Jason explained.

"But what if she can't find it?" Conner asked doubtfully.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Hunter said, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. It was his sister they were talking about, even though it was on a different level, he knew what Conner was going through. He cared for Kira and didn't want to see her like this either.

"What if it gets to her spine, what if...what if there is nothing to stop it?" Conner ranted, not really listening.

"You can't think like that Conner. You can't think about the 'what if's', thinking about that makes you doubtful and you can't do that. You can't do that to Kira. You need to think positively." Hunter said, shaking him a bit to make him focus.

Jason sighed softly and crouched in front of his protege. Looking into his eyes he continued. "Conner, I understand what you are going through and that a million things are running through your head right now. Each time someone on my team got captured or hurt, I would go crazy."

Conner looked at him with wide eyes.

Jason maintained a steady look at the younger veteran. "No, not on the outside, but on the inside. I'm pretty sure every red ranger has the ingrained ability to look cool and calm on the outside, but inside your gut is twisting and you're mentally pulling your hair out. It's ten fold when you have feelings for a teammate, someone who is in danger all the time. You're scared for them and when something happens it is like someone is ripping you apart. There had been many times where I had to leave before I broke in font of everyone, something I didn't want to do since I was the leader. I felt the need to stay strong for everyone, but even then I was terrified."

"He's right." Hunter agreed.

"I wasn't the leader, but I'm a ninja and ninjas are taught to be calm, always keeping our emotions in check, weather we were in the midst of a battle or not. What the instructors don't tell you is that it is an instinct to go crazy, to be afraid, and it takes a lot of effort to keep a tough front, especially during the times like what Jason was talking about.

My teammates are my family, I might not have any romantic relationship with one like you do, but there are bonds that make a situation painful when that person is in the midst of it. I remember feeling helpless and scared when Tori had fallen into another dimension while surfing. We were supposed to have had a meeting that day and when she didn't show, we looked for her and we found her board a ways down the beach from where she usually surfs. My brother went ballistic, he isn't that great with not showing emotions, he wears his heart on his sleeve. I was the one who had to be strong for him and our friends, ones who see themselves as Tori's brothers and were having an equally hard time as Blake.

It wasn't easy. It might seem like Tori and I aren't close, we don't talk much or hang around each other, but we do have a bond. It killed me to know that we weren't able to help her, that she had to do it on her own. It was also painful to see how she reacted to seeing us after coming back, she acted like we were going to hurt her. After getting the story about what happened, we all understood her reaction, but it still was like a knife to the heart seeing the scared look on her face. That night I broke, I couldn't let all the pent up emotions out during the situation, but I was alone and could and I did." Hunter explained. Conner had his head down and they heard him sniff and saw him wipe his eyes before he nodded.

"Come on, why don't we go back and see your girl." Jason suggested, holding a hand out to the distraught man. Conner looked at him and nodded again, taking the hand. Jason pulled him up and into a man-hug.

"It's going to be okay. Which ever way this goes, just remember you have a family to lean on. You don't have to go through this alone, neither does Kira." Jason said in his ear before letting him go. Conner nodded again, afraid of how his voice would sound if he talked. Hunter patted him on the back and lead the way back through the woods to Tommy's house.

It took them less time to get back than it did getting to Conner. They made it back to the house in ten minutes. When they stepped through the door, Conner was bombarded by Ethan and Trent who looked very worried. Hunter looked at Jason knowingly, both guys were worried for their leader and were scared that something had happened to him. It was a normal thing when a teammate was down, everyone would start worrying about the others to where they might be over protective. It had to be a equally balanced, the protection, or the team would start to crumble.

"I'm fine guys. I just needed to get away for a bit. Everything is overwhelming right now." Conner explained, the walked back gave him time to push back the emotions and get ready to deal with the chaos inside the house. Ethan and Trent backed off a bit and let Conner through.

"Conner, you want us to go with you?" Jason asked, knowing there was some fear in the man about going to see the girl he loved in that way. Conner nodded silently and Jason noted the hard swallow the young man took. Both Hunter and Jason flanked Conner as they made their way down the hall and into the guest room.

"She is stable, no changes in anything and I'm not expecting any changes until Kendrix arrives." Dana, who was in the room as the men entered, stated.

"I'll leave you three, if anything happens please come get me." Dana said before leaving the room. Hunter and Jason moved to a corner of the room while Conner went to sit by Kira's bed. Hunter forced back the tears that had started to sting his eyes at the sight of his sister. She looked so weak and small laying there. He couldn't understand how anyone could do something this cruel to another being.

"Hey, Kira." Conner said softly, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. She had been turned onto her right side to make sure she didn't get sores from being on her stomach for so long and to help her breath better.

"Kendrix is almost here. She is going to help you get better." Conner continued, stroking her hair with his other hand, happy to be able to see her face better but disappointed that he couldn't see her eyes anymore.

"Kira, I need you to get better. I don't know what I will do if you don't." Conner stated, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I-I-I love you Kira. I have for a while now, I just haven't figured out how to tell you. I love you and am in love with you. You're it for me, there is no other. I need you, Kira." Conner confessed, not acknowledging the tears that ran down his face. Not acknowledging the fact that he had confessed in front of his mentor's best friend and Kira's brother. It didn't matter if they knew or not, he had to get it out. He didn't know if she even heard, but it felt good to tell her.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the house shook a bit before a sound of a jet landing came and went.

"Kendrix is here." Jason said with a small, yet sad, smile. He didn't know what they would find when the doors to the shuttle opened. Hunter and Conner followed him out, but not before Conner gave Kira a kiss on the lips. The guys smiled at him.

"I promise to make it up to you." Conner whispered in her ear before heading out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
